In the Jaws of the Leviathan
by Chibizoo
Summary: How much strength does it take to betray the ones who you've trusted the most? A story about Team Rocket and a certain evolution pokemon caught in the midst of a rising battle
1. The Call of the Siren

Wow! A brand new fic! I'm getting really good at this! Creating more fics   
before I can finish, I mean ^_^().   
Okay, usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I do own my   
personal Zoo-pets which you are welcome to adopt at   
www.geocities.com/cafezoo. Anyways, enough about that - now onto the   
story!  
  
**Also, all speech conducted by pokemon is in whatever pokemon   
language there is out there, unless the author says otherwise**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Prologue - The Rising of the Leviathan  
  
After the incident with the failed cloning project, Mewtwo, Team   
Rocket fell into the shadows of secrecy, once again a hidden underground   
agency searching for their weapon that would complete their goal. And   
with a force as powerful and notorious as Team Rocket, only one goal lay   
in the leviathan of an agency's path - complete domination of human and   
pokemon alike.   
  
With various task forces and research teams, the Rocket   
corporation began searching for another project, with mixed hopes and   
shattered ideas. Project after project were experimented and launched,   
often showing little or even no success. The greatest problem lay in the   
tasks designated for pokemon, as Rocket scientists soon realized the   
mutual and continuous fault of all pokemon. Although highly intelligent   
and capable, pokemon without trainers were only primal instinctive beasts   
at best, and those with a trainer became dependent almost to the point of   
being unable to fight without a trainer. This consistent result created the   
archille's heel for all the Rocket plans, flawing them immensely because   
of the incapacity of the pokemon to coordinate past a trainer. For what   
would happen if a Rocket member became unconscious or separated from   
their pokemon during battle? The results were sure to be disastrous.   
  
Frustrated at such a flaw, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni,   
gave up his once brilliant hopes that had initially inspired him to such   
prominence. Retreating to a secluded island, he left the dazed and confused   
Rocket members struggling, leaderless and alone. Eventually, the name   
Team Rocket dwindled and became only a child's tale, ones that parents   
would warn to their young trainers .   
  
Four years later, Giovanni came back, as fearless and daunting as   
he had once been. With renewed hopes, Team Rocket once again launched   
into a fervor of excitement and success, creating new projects and   
successes. And, whether by inspiration or just luck, a new revolutionary   
plan fell into action. One that would change the world and recast the way   
that pokemon had been looked at. One, the Rocket scientists realized, was   
not flawless or overly powerful but subtle and poisonous. The plan was a   
genius, and it not only promised to give Team Rocket more power but also   
planned to rid the world of the rebellious and determined trainers that often   
forced Team Rocket back into the shadows. Months of planning began,   
turning into series and series of carefully formulated actions and   
consequences. A network of darkness began to flow, the silence and   
absence of Team Rocket in the normal world a prelude to the tsunami to   
come.   
  
And in the very epicenter of the growing darkness, Giovanni   
smiled, and absently stroked his Persian.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And here begins this story:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fragment 1 - The Lull of the Siren  
  
  
*********************************  
  
"Tiger tiger, burning bright,  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye,   
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?..."  
  
************************************  
  
The alarm rang overhead, screaming an abrupt and immediate   
emergency. Several building employees looked around, puzzled to see no   
signs of danger. Some of them finally dismissed it as a false alarm, while   
others still looked about, unable to locate the source.   
  
"What's going on?" On worker grabbed the jacket of another   
white-coated technician, who had suddenly appeared running at full speed   
past their office.   
  
The technician stopped, looking at the worker with frenzied, wild   
eyes. "T-T..." He began, before yammering in a babble of nonsensical   
words and running off again in full speed.   
  
The worker was left grabbing the air, and he blinked, wondering   
what sort of disaster could possibly invoke that type of fear. Little did he   
know that his question would be answered in just moments.   
  
A blast of foul smoky air suddenly erupted across the room, and   
the workers inside coughed, realizing too late the mark of coughing gas.   
Unknown to their teary eyes and hacking lungs, shadowy figures were   
moving into the room, hiding under desks and tables away from sight.   
  
As fast as it had appeared, the smoke cleared, and the worker   
rubbed his eyes, coughing the last bit of gas from his system. "What's   
going on?" He demanded, seeing several of his other fellow workers   
unconscious.   
  
Without warning, several shadowy figures leapt from their hiding   
places, quickly tying the worker up until the ropes covered his body like a   
strange outer shell, blocking even his mouth and eyes. With the same   
deliberate ease, the figures went about and effectively tied all the other   
stunned workers up, before leaping with perfect coordination into their   
planned positions.   
  
One of the figures separated from the shadows. It was only about   
a foot tall, with sleek brown fur and a thick creamy-white mane, its   
adorable appearance both deceptive and false. One jump was all it took for   
the creature - for it was not human - to leapt onto the control panel within   
the room, inserting a small disc into the disc drive with its mouth. All the   
other creatures waited patiently, some tall and muscular, others sinewy and   
slim. A pair of them, black canine creatures with silvery horns protruding   
form their foreheads guarded the door, observing the entrance under a pair   
of ruby-red eyes.   
  
Under the influence of the disc, the screen lit up, showing a bunch   
of randomly assorted characters. The pokemon on the console, commonly   
classified as an Eevee, crouched by the keyboard, typing slowly and   
deliberately with its dainty paws.   
  
It - no, rather, she - paused and waited, and was rewarded by the   
sign "confirmed" written in red block letters against the once-block screen.   
Immediately, data began to scroll across the screen, almost too rapidly for   
the human eye to follow. But the Eevee read it with ease, concentrating   
intently on passing text, large dark amber eyes furrowed in intensity.   
  
This continued for a few moments of precious time, and suddenly,   
the Eevee jumped switched the machine off with one paw, clamping her   
mouth down on the now-ejected disc before performing a perfect backflip   
onto the ground.   
  
With only that single cue, the rest of the pokemon retreated,   
working as a team as they slid silently down the hallway.   
  
While running, the Eevee tossed her disc to her fellow comrade, a   
large bat-pokemon Crobat, whose wings reached and impressive 6-foot   
wingspan.   
  
"Number 5, get this to the headquarters ASAP." The Eevee   
barked, voice surprisingly harsh for such a minuscule pokemon.   
  
"Roger." The Crobat obliged, spreading its wings out wider and   
flitting out an open window with ease, disc in one claw.  
  
Still running at top speed, with the rest of the pokemon trailing   
behind her, the Eevee turned to another pokemon, this one a ball-shaped   
floating gas, purple in hue.   
  
"Number 13," She addressed the Koffing, who puffed smoke in   
reply, "I want you to give our next guest a little... welcome before our   
escape."  
  
The Koffing, like the Crobat, followed the orders of the evolution   
pokemon, moving faster to get a lead in its task.   
  
A canine Houdour ran beside the Eevee, its tongue lolling out of   
its jaws. "Wow... I can't believe that this was so easy!" She proclaimed,   
bringing her jaws into a toothy lopsided grin. "I mean, I thought that Silph   
would at least be more guarded!"  
  
The Eevee nodded. "If it pleases you, Number 9, we only got our   
task finished because we didn't have any of the human Rocket goofs with   
us. Their clumsiness last time almost resulted in failure."  
  
"Careful what you say," The Houndour, Number 9, warned,   
chuckling a bit, "If you remember, the Boss is a human, so you better   
respect them."  
  
"The Boss might be human," Responded the Eevee, looking at her   
comrade, "But he is not as foolish or as excessively vain as most I have   
observed."  
  
The pair and the rest of the Team Rocket pokemon had finally   
reached the doorstep, coming to a stop.  
  
"You might be right, Number 1," The Houndour re-stated,   
"Humans might seem foolish, but they are also the ones who gave us this   
intelligence and this power. Without the aid of those Rocket humans, we   
would be nothing but the average incompetent pokemon."  
  
The Rocket's Secret Weapon, Number 1, had nothing to say to   
that.   
  
*********************************************  
  
By the time the pokemon infiltrators had arrived at the scene, the   
humans and workers who resided there were well unconscious, almost to   
the point of barely breathing. Number 1 sneered at the sight, baring her   
teeth at the weakness of the humans.   
'Idiots', she thought, while sending her team to quickly execute   
their given tasks, 'They sleep like weak baby cubs, unaware of this   
wretched world that threatens to betray them'.   
  
She remembered, how long ago, she had been abandoned at the   
feet of her trainer, left to the sewers and rat-infested streets until one day,   
the Boss of Team Rocket had found her, by some miracle or another, and   
had promised to raise her and train her. Just the memory of that past had   
hurt her so much, that it had blotted from her mind like a blank slate,   
although her consistent talks with the Boss and her determination to reach   
her position had left Number 1 remembering the stories told of her past.   
But she didn't care anymore; she was now part of a force, a force that   
would, one day, sweep the weak and defenseless against a dark tide. And   
she would ride that dark tide, laughing, because of the cruelty that the   
humans had given her when they had laughed at her state. Yes, they would   
pay.   
  
Seeing that there was no one else in sight, Number 1 nodded a   
dismissal to the rest of the pokemon in her crew, watching as they pried   
the emergency doors open, fleeing towards escape, or rather, returning   
from their mission.   
  
Like the rest of the pokemon, the Eevee would have left, had she   
not noticed something extremely threatening, lodged against the top corner   
of the room.   
  
"Number 9, tell the Boss that I will be arriving a bit later than   
planned." The Eevee shouted at the Houndour, "Looks like I've got a little   
bit of security to clear."  
  
The existence of these secret Rocket pokemon were meant to be   
kept secret, and it was Number 1's task, as the leader of this force, to keep   
it that way.   
  
Number 9, nodded, inky black head looking at her comrade   
slightly before leaving with the rest.   
  
Watching them leave, Number 1 began her task. Coiling her   
muscles, she leapt gracefully at the security camera, clamping her jaws not   
onto the lens out of her reach but the wiring that connected the lens.   
Immediately, she began gnawing on the wire, oblivious to the tiny   
shooting pain of the electricity running down her jaws.   
  
Once disabled, the Eevee turned to her second task, heading into   
the depths of the buildings once again until she reached the security room.   
She smiled. It was good thing that she had memorized the map the Boss   
had given her of this place before they had come here. Either way, though,   
she would not have failed.   
  
Once again, the Eevee found the main control room, and leapt   
onto the console of the gigantic computer, ignoring the still tied up and   
somewhat struggling employees on the ground. Oh well - it looked like the   
poison was wearing off.   
  
Then, she began typing again, this time working from scratch as   
she worked to delete the footage of the last security camera, which she had   
somehow missed during their initial scan. After several minutes - and   
some slight pokemon cursing at the size of the keyboard in comparison to   
her paws - Number 1 finally rose from her task, a slight smirk imprinted   
on her small muzzle.   
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and the Eevee jerked back in   
surprise, muscles coiled and tense. By the doorway stood what seemed like   
a human doctor or scientist in a lab coat, sporting balding white hair and   
sunglasses that hid his true facial appearance. And behind him stood   
another man, this one wearing a professional-style jacket, with also grisly   
grey-white hair and a rather worn look.   
  
Number 1 glared menacingly at the pair, a low growl working   
into her throat.   
  
The one with the grey-white hair and professorate look came a bit   
closer, hands help up in a non-threatening position. "Easy, girl, we won't   
hurt you. We just want to know why you're here."  
  
As the pair neared towards her, she backed up as far as possible,   
until she realized that they had efficiently backed her against the wall. The   
Boss had said that she was to injure no one, but this was beginning to   
prove very difficult to do.   
  
The second man, the scientist, turned towards the first,   
contemplating. "Its strange professor, but if you haven't noticed already,   
this Eevee doesn't have a trainer." He paused, still thinking. "I wonder,   
what is it doing here? Wild pokemon don't just wander into the security   
control area."  
  
'No, you're right', Number 1 thought to herself, 'wild pokemon   
don't'. Yet, they had no clue of what she really was.   
  
"Maybe the people who infiltrated Silph abandoned her." The   
first reasoned, still assuming a non-threatening stance.   
  
"You mean, Team Rocket." The second confirmed, pushing up   
his sunglasses a bit.   
  
Number 1 hesitated. How did they know it was Team Rocket?   
Then again, Team Rocket was notorious for such escapades, although the   
humans outside Team Rocket only knew half the story...  
  
"I suggest we should capture her first, if she doesn't have an   
owner." The balding man concluded, bringing out a pokeball of his own.   
  
The Eevee's eyes narrowed. They wouldn't dare.   
  
A split second later, she realized that they did. A creamy-white   
pokemon of four to five feet, fox-like and bearing nine beautiful tails,   
stood, facing her.   
  
Number 1 glared, half-sneering at her new opponent.   
"Look," She began, "If you and your trainer here actually want to   
make it out here alive, I suggest you just leave and forget about this."  
  
The Ninetales looked unperturbed. "I never do what my Trainer   
doesn't want me to."  
  
At that comment, Number one snorted. "That's what they all   
say." Her voice dripped with venom, "The complete idiocy and weakness   
of all pokemon."  
  
"I don't know who you are," The Ninetales began, rage working   
into her voice, "But speaking like that is not acceptable, and the likes of   
you should deserve some punishment."  
  
Number 1 kept her sneer, "Big words," She mocked, firmly   
rooted into her battle stance, "But how well can you keep them? You'll   
soon realize that in this pathetic world, nothing is what it seems."  
  
"Ninetales, execute a fire-spin attack!" The balding man   
commanded, as if sensing the tension between the two pokemon.   
  
"Careful, Blaine." The first figure interrupted. "We only want this   
pokemon weak enough to capture, but not severely hurt."  
  
The Eevee's eyes shimmered in amusement. Kind of that old man   
to worry, really, she thought. But she wasn't called the Secret Weapon for   
nothing. She watched the Ninetales begin executing the attack, almost as if   
in slow motion. And she stayed; paws firmly rooted onto the ground as the   
fire-fox pokemon unleashed the attack, her eyes analyzing every gesture   
and movement.   
  
The ground immediately was consumed in a vortex of flames,   
ones that trapped Number 1, and threatened to prevent her escape. And   
still, the Eevee stayed firm, watching, waiting.   
  
"Ninetales, move into an iron tail attack!" The trainer, Blaine,   
commanded.   
  
The fire fox pokemon's bushy tails stiffened, a dull metal sheen   
covering them protectively through the attack initiation phase. With a   
graceful leap, the fire-fox pokemon swung her tails down at Number 1,   
anticipating a recoil.   
  
But none came. Number 1 wasn't slow or stupid. She was   
watching and analyzing. Now she knew, concluding from the nuances of   
body motion that her opponent had displayed. And she was ready.   
  
With lightning-fast reflexes that a Rapidash would have envied,   
Number 1 rolled against the ground, leaping out of the ring of fire,   
unsinged.   
  
The pair of humans gaped, unbelieving.   
  
And before anyone else could react, Number 1 was upon the   
Ninetales, creating a storm of a sand-attack that swept against the large   
fox-pokemon's eyes, blinding her. Not missing a step, the Eevee quickly   
followed through with a Swift attack, the attacking stars streaming and   
pinning the large fire-fox right in its weak spot, the middle joint of the   
lower hind-leg. The Ninetales went down like a lump of coal.   
  
Blaine hissed, and brought out another pokemon. The one seemed   
to be a cousin of the first, although a good seven or eight feet tall,   
resembling a bushy tiger with a ferocious gleam in its eyes.   
  
Number 1 immediately began assessing, from the way the new   
opponent, Arcanine, held its posture to the very appearance of it. And   
already, her mind was formulating a mental image and a plan.   
  
Suddenly, a hidden communications device hidden in her ear   
began buzzing, and Number 1 knew that she was out of time. If she didn't   
confirm her safety, the Rocket Boss would take her absence as failure, and   
demote her or punish her severely. And Number 1's greatest fear lay in her   
pride.   
  
So, she delved into her mind, triggering one of her genetically   
enhanced essences that made her so different and special from the others.   
She immediately commanded her mind into the task, and felt her body   
literally shift and change, like she had been trained to do time over time.   
  
Her very anatomical form began to dissolve, melding into a misty   
liquid state. It was first soft and almost vulnerable, before extending in   
height and length, the liquid forming into sinewy muscle and blue-tinted   
flesh. Number 1's once-bushy tail extended some into a curved arc,   
hardening and coiling into a long mermaid-like tail, adorned with strangely   
fish-like fins. The mane grew stiff and flattened until it was a circular ridge   
of fins as similar changes and adjustments ran along her new body.   
  
And staring at her opponent with the same flat, cold eyes,   
Number 1, now a water-element type Vaporeon, glared at her opponent.   
  
Both human's eyes grew wide, speechless and in awe.   
  
"That's impossible!" The professor cried, trembling hands   
reflecting his shock. "Eevee can't evolve to a Vaporeon unless it has a   
water stone."  
  
The other human, Blaine, however, seemed less shocked put more   
pensive. "This can't be natural. This pokemon must be the key to some   
hidden secret."  
  
Number 1 bared her jaws. 'Like I'd ever tell you', she thought,   
letting her senses adjust to the new body and element. And, in that moment   
that the two humans hesitated, she invoked the acid armor attack, letting   
her Vaporeon-body dissolve into fine mist until she seemed to have   
disappeared. Sure, her actual form was still solid, but very invisible to the   
human eye.   
  
"Damn!" Blaine swore, trying to locate the reality-warping Eevee.   
"Arcanine, sniff the Ee-I mean- Vaporeon's scent!"   
  
The Arcanine, half-canine in form, complied immediately. Yet,   
by the time he located the scent, Number 1 had already snuck behind the   
two humans, until she reached the closed door. Of course, there was   
always the difficulty of opening the door without them noticing. The   
difficulty was immediately solved as Number 1 released an icy cold mist   
attack, leaving her opponents trapped in the fog. And, without another   
thought, she fled out the doorway and away from the Silph building, task   
completed at last.   
  
Finding the tail and bulk of a Vaporeon cumbersome on land,   
Number 1 shifted back into her regular Eevee form, instincts immediately   
guiding her back to the Rocket base, not that far away from the place of   
her mission.   
  
At the gateway of the Rocket Headquarters, two guards stood   
ever-so cautious, and nodded slightly at the sight of Number 1.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Number 1 peeked at the half-open door, wondering if she should   
go in. Just moments after her arrival and report back on the base, the Boss   
had wanted to see her. Not sure if he was about to condemn her or speak of   
other more important affairs, the Eevee slowly nudged the door open.   
  
"Come in, Number 1." Rang the sibilant deep voice of the Team   
Rocket boss, his figure, as always, half-hidden behind the shadows, a   
Persian at his side.   
  
Upon seeing the Eevee enter the room, the Persian hissed, rather   
fiercely and jealously. Number 1 smirked - such petty rivalry, and the   
Persian was just a normal, stupid pokemon.   
{You called for me, Boss?} Number 1's voice translated through   
the chip embedded in her ear, the translation resounding as sound waves   
that only the Boss's mind could hear.   
  
"Yes," he nodded, smiling and folding his fingers against his lap   
as to better see the small Eevee on the ground. "I commend you for your   
success on your previous mission."  
  
At his compliment, the Persain glared at Number 1, who smugly   
smirked back, enjoying the idiotic jealousy.   
  
{Thank you very much, my Master. I live to serve and work   
under your desires.} She replied, bringing every bit of sugar-coated   
sweetness into her words.   
  
The Boss, known to humans as Giovanni, only laughed. "No need   
for such formality. You and I are on good terms you know, and you should   
treat me as an equal."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Number 1's mind froze, almost in   
shock. {B-but you're human!} She finally spluttered.   
  
Giovanni nodded. "I once didn't treat a pokemon with enough   
respect, and it, in the end, betrayed me, because I had failed to recognize   
its genius. But you - you are different and special. You are not JUST any   
normal pokemon but the final fruits of my creation, along with your other   
comrades."  
  
The Eevee digested that thought. {I... appreciate that, Master. No   
human has ever given me that type of equality before.}  
  
"Then enjoy it." The Boss's eyes seem to gleam with anticipation.   
"And soon, the world will bow down to us, and then the power will be   
ours."  
  
Number 1 bowed to her master. {I look forward to that day.}  
  
Giovanni regarded that comment as a dismissal of discussion. "I   
have something else to speak about to you." He leaned forward against his   
desk, taking out a few photos. "I want you to analyze these people, and   
memorize their appearances."  
  
Knowing that a greater task lay ahead then just simply   
memorizing, the Eevee obliged, looking down at the somewhat worn   
photos. Each one showed a different scene, but the same person was on the   
center of each picture, always laughing, always smiling. The person was a   
boy, possibly around the age of fifteen or sixteen, with unruly black hair,   
half tamed under a white and red cap, emblazoned with the Pokemon   
League logo. He consistently wore the same clothing - blue jeans and a   
black t-shirt, overlapped by a simple white and blue jacket and fingerless   
green gloves. A Pikachu was also beside this boy, often perched on his   
arms or shoulders. There were other people too - a girl with bright orange   
hair, another trainer with tanned skin almost half-shut eyes, and a woman   
whom Number 1 assumed was the Pikachu trainer's mom, carrying a   
broom, and adorning a frilly pink apron.   
  
Number 1 finally pushed the pictures away, looking back up.   
{These people have been embedded into my memory Master. What is it   
that you wish of me to do with them?}  
  
Smiling, Giovanni leaned over and picked the pictures up, putting   
them away. "These people - the boy with the Pikachu in particular - have a   
small, sentimental value to me."   
  
If she could raise an eyebrow, Number 1 would. {Sentimental   
value?} Number 1 did not recall her Master ever having any family or   
close relations.   
  
Giovanni patted his Persian absently. "Yes. I, like any foolish   
human, had my age where I too was in love. The boy you see there is my   
son."  
  
Number 1 stifled a gasp. {But he- he's a...}  
  
The Rocket leader nodded. "I know. He is a very powerful trainer   
with lots of potential." Here, Giovanni sighed, rubbing his temples. "But   
he also is very meddlesome and excessively stubborn. I know he will never   
want to join Team Rocket, but I also need him to keep out of trouble, and   
most importantly, stop meddling with Rocket affairs."  
  
{I see} Number 1 responded, contemplating in a neutral manner.   
  
"That's where you come in." Giovanni leaned forward, eyes   
eager. "I want you to be one of his pokemon, by... oh, let's say, getting   
caught or something. Then, you can keep and eye on him and report to me   
on his progress and such."  
  
Number 1 stiffened. She hated the confinements of a pokeball, as   
they consistently reminded her of a separation from freedom. Even worse,   
she hated being inferior to another human, especially one that she didn't   
even know. {If I became his... pokemon... wont my own freedom and   
genetic pattern rebel, since I am designed to be a trainer-less pokemon and   
work without human support?}  
  
"Yes, that could be a problem." Giovanni admitted. "Since you   
are designed to work through free will, your bonds as a trainer's pokemon   
have been severed. That doesn't mean, however, that catching you is   
impossible. Any trainer can still catch you. The only problem is whether or   
not you want to listen to them, since you are by no means obligated."  
  
{So... you want this son of yours to catch me and train me, so   
that I am obedient to his command?} Number 1 paraphrased, agitation   
working into her tone.   
  
"I'm not asking you to follow his every whim, but just to...   
follow along with him. At least, just prevent him from getting into too   
much trouble or meddling with our affairs, which he seems to do too   
often." Giovanni sighed. "I'm tired of bailing him out every single time   
Team Rocket has located and threatened to either capture or kill him, so   
I'm trusting his security to you instead."  
  
Number 1 nodded. {Fine, I'll accept that, Master. I shall be his   
bodyguard.}  
  
Giovanni leaned back on his chair, satisfied at last. His perfect   
face smiled, eyes always the same cold glare. "You shall begin your new   
mission tomorrow, although I believe that you will not need any   
assistance."  
  
{No, I wont} The Eevee confirmed.   
  
The Boss of Team Rocket nodded in dismissal. "Good. That is   
all. I shall call you and inform you on a few safety preparations and   
precautions in the morning. And, by the way, it is best that you do not shift   
forms in front of him unless he deliberately tries to evolve you. If he does   
so, that form will remain your permanent form until the mission is   
complete."  
  
Number 1 bowed in acceptance. {I understand} And then, she   
left, leaving the Rocket Boss still stroking his Persian while she fumed   
about her new mission.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yay! Done! Stay in tune for chapter 2!   
  
I had a really hard time trying to make a reason for why an Eevee would   
be part of Team Rocket, and even more why it would be the leader of such.   
The shifting forms idea came to me when I was reading a pokemon manga,   
where Red (Ash) captured an Eevee able to shift forms into a Jolteon,   
Flareon, or Vaporeon. Of course, in my story, Number 1 is able to shift   
into all five evolutions (Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon)   
because of its superior genetic code and also because of the release of   
Gold/Silver versions some time ago (^_^)  
  
And the boy with the Pikachu - gee, I wonder who he is? (sarcasm here).   
  
This is my first attempt at a purely pokemon fic (being an avid fan of the   
Pokemon game who has bred WAY too many Eevees for her own good )   
so be nice. Reviews are always accepted (and I will answer questions   
within them) but flames will be promptly doused by my Vaporeon.   
  
And thanks go out to Myst_Lady, who is my very human muse, and   
supporters such as Kuro who, although an avid Eevee-maniac, enjoys   
drawing over writing, as well as Pei-pei (how could I forget you?), who   
would promptly kill me for calling her that. 


	2. The Naming of Shiva

Konnichiwa again! I tried to make the English a bit easier to understand, to   
prevent people from whacking me on improper use of vocabulary   
  
Usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I do own the millions of   
Eevee pictures I drew, which are currently piling up in my drawing   
collection. And also, of course, my Eevee muse.   
  
Eevee muse: Its about time you mentioned me!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Fragment 2: The rise of Shiva  
  
****************************  
  
"...In what distant deeps or skies,   
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?..."  
  
************************  
  
Snowflakes shimmered and billowed under the dusky winter   
clouds. Just yesterday, the world had been covered in a burst of sunshine,   
yet that too was only a vague memory as gusts of icy wind delighted   
themselves in enveloping the earth in a surreal frost. More snow piled over   
each other, creating an unnatural canopy of pure white.   
  
Holding his jacket closer to his Pikachu, Ash shivered, stifling   
another sneeze.   
"This is way t-too cold!" He chattered, resisting the urge to simply   
give up walking and lie in the infinite expanse of snow.   
  
"Don't tell me you're giving up already." Another girl, a bit older   
than Ash, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, struggled to remain standing   
against the icy blasts of wind, despite her brave words.   
  
"Anyway, Misty, it looks like we're not going to make it any   
further for the night." The eldest of the trio exclaimed, his spiky hair   
flecked with speckles of snowflakes, trying to hold his map firm. As if to   
prove his point, a particularly nasty gust of wind ripped the map in half,   
teasingly blowing one half away from Brock's grasp and into eternity.   
  
Suddenly, Pikachu's ears raised, and the small mouse pokemon   
peered its yellow head out of Ash's jacket.   
"Pika?" It exclaimed, in a curious and surprised voice.   
  
Ash looked at his Pikachu. Well, looked as best as he could   
without falling over. "What's wrong, Pikachu?"  
  
The electric mouse pokemon responded by hopping out of the   
comfort of Ash's jacket, running to a point some distance away.   
  
Immediately, the trio rushed after Pikachu, until they cleared a   
hilltop and came to see...  
  
... Pikachu, huddled over a freezing and unconscious pokemon,   
which seemed to be barely breathing.   
  
"Its an Eevee!" Brock exclaimed, as the trio neared Pikachu and   
the small brown pokemon.  
  
Ash felt a sense of déjà vu creep into his mind, the Eevee   
reminding him of his past days as a pokemon Master to be. He had finally   
achieved his dream as a pokemon Master, a consecutive two-year champion   
who was on vacation from his training currently. As Ash neared the Eevee,   
he could see that it was indeed in critical condition, suffering from what   
seemed like hypothermia, if pokemon could get such a case.   
  
Brock gasped. "This is really bad! We better get it inside into some   
shelter fast."  
  
Misty looked around, desperate. "But there's no shelter nearby!"  
  
Another gust of icy wind blew by, and when it cleared, Pikachu   
was gone.  
  
"Pikachu!" Screamed Ash, the familiar desperate call in his voice.  
  
A muffled "Pika pika!" rang out, much to the trainer's relief.   
  
Ash rushed to the place where he had last seen his Pikachu, and   
tripped, falling deep down into a strange crevice. Upon seeing Ash   
disappear out of sight, Misty and Brock followed, only to wind up in the   
same fate.   
  
One hand rubbing his head and the still other supporting the Eevee   
from the unexpected fall, Ash looked around. "Wow! This is really weird!   
Its some hidden cave underneath a crevice."  
  
Brock regarded this sudden discovery almost suspiciously. "Either   
we're really lucky or someone's setting a trap for us."  
  
Ash shrugged. "Well, might as well take our chances in here than   
out there." He pointed his finger upwards towards the raging snow storm,   
which seemed to have grown in intensity.   
  
Misty shuddered. "I agree."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Number 1 opened her eyes, wondering what had disturbed her   
from her sleep. She hated being caught off guard, especially since this   
environment was so different - so...  
  
..... Her senses snapped alert. Where on earth was she? Her eyes   
narrowed. This wasn't her home. Immediately, she jumped to her feet,   
although to her utter surprise, she fell short of that attempt, tripping on top   
of herself. Wait a moment - she had been drugged! But... how? And why?   
Suddenly, her memories began rushing back past her half-awaken mind,   
and she remembered.   
  
//Flashback:  
  
Giovanni stood at his desk as usual, smiling his enigmatic smile. "I   
know that you would probably seek to find this trainer yourself, Number 1,   
but it's too suspicious that way."  
  
Number 1 looked at her Master. {Do you have any other options?}  
  
"Yes." The Boss of Team Rocket nodded once. "Instead of finding   
him, let him find you."  
  
{How would I manage that?} The look on the Eevee's face was   
once of confusion.  
  
The Boss smiled. "Let me handle things." Then, from his drawer,   
he took out a single pill. "This is a sleeping drug, designed to keep you   
unconscious for a while. That should be long enough for him to find you."  
  
Number 1 looked dubiously at the pill that he offered on his   
outstretched hand, hesitating.   
  
Giovanni raised his eyebrow. "You do trust me, don't you?"  
  
Upon hearing those words, she remembered how much she owed   
him, and where her loyalties lied. With no more than that thought, she   
grabbed the small round pill gently with her teeth, swallowing it whole.   
As the world blackened around her, she could her Giovanni   
speaking to someone else in the background...  
  
End Flashback//  
  
Now that she remembered clearly, Team Rocket's Secret Weapon   
took a look at her surroundings, letting the remaining effects of the drug   
slowly dissipate.   
  
"Look, the Eevee's awake now!" A voice boomed, a masculine   
human voice.   
  
Number 1 flinched at the sound, her ears still sensitive. Her   
muscles ached with a symptom curiously similar to being frozen, and her   
body began to shiver uncontrollably.   
  
"That's a good sign." The voice continued. "If the Eevee's   
shivering, it means that it hasn't caught hypothermia yet and is just cold."  
  
Two other human voices sighed in relief.   
  
Turning her amber eyes towards the source, Number 1 analyzed   
the people she was to watch over. Rather, play baby-sitter over.   
  
Each human had been exactly what her picture had showed her,   
with some subtle differences, such as the fact that currently, the trio of   
human's hair were wet and limp, possibly from being drenched by rain. Or   
rather, snow, she noted, as her eyes traveled to the stray flakes of white   
powder falling into the mouth of the cave, also helping explain why she had   
been so cold.   
  
But Number 1 had been trained to especially resist forces specific   
to pain and tolerance, and coldness was just one of the many. Immediately,   
she willed herself to stop shivering, using a small twist of her mind to call   
upon the genes of a Flareon, without actually changing forms. This allowed   
for her to create a closer bond of the fire element, and she mentally sighed   
in relief as she felt a blanket of warmth spread through her.   
  
The boy, the trainer Number 1 was to guard, came closer to her,   
face in front of hers. "Hey there." The voice exclaimed, a deep soothing alto   
tone. "You must have gotten lost. Are you hungry?" At that comment, the   
black-haired trainer gestured towards some food, where currently a Pikachu   
and several other pokemon were chewing greedily on.   
  
Number 1 resisted the urge to curl her lips in contempt, and she   
complied only by getting onto her paws. 'No use making them suspicious of   
me', she thought, heading towards the food, although her instincts protested   
otherwise.   
  
Upon arriving there, the Pikachu offered Number 1 what looked   
like a brown biscuit, having half-eaten another one on the other hand.   
  
The Eevee looked at the generous eyes of the Pikachu, trying to   
soften her glare. She had long since stopped interacting with normal   
pokemon - outside conversation made in a battle - that it seemed wrong   
just sitting there with them doing nothing. It was even harder to try and   
suppress her superiority and growing sense of disdain that pokemon could   
be reduced to such docility and fondness. No, she would never serve anyone   
like a slave like these pokemon - it was simply disgusting and degrading.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" The Pikachu queried to Number 1, his paws still   
holding the biscuit.   
  
With as much restrained politeness as she could summon, the   
Eevee took the food, forcing the contents into her mouth and swallowing   
despite the dry feeling in her throat. She regarded the Pikachu with a rather   
false smile. "Thanks so much - I don't remember the last time I ate."  
  
For the Pikachu, this seemed quite easy to believe, as Number 1   
was quite thin by pokemon standards, built on wiry muscles that seemed   
more made of steel than muscles when they rippled against her sleek brown   
fur. Even her tail lacked the lustery plumpness of those common to her   
species.   
  
Nevertheless, the Pikachu responded with a genuine smile. "If   
you're happy, than so am I "  
  
Number 1 almost choked on the remains of her biscuit, still   
managing to keep that smile while wondering what type of mission she had   
just gotten herself into.   
  
The human boy, the one with the red hat and black hair, was now   
watching the entire exchange with a rather relieved look.   
"Look Misty." He proclaimed to the red-headed girl. "They've   
become friends!"   
  
"Actually Ash, I think they're just getting to know each other."   
The older boy replied.   
  
The boy, Ash, scratched his head. "I dunno, they look pretty   
friendly to me."  
  
Misty snorted. "Somehow, I think Brock's right. It takes a while   
for anyone to know each other. But it seems so tame!" To prove her point,   
the girl walked over to Number 1 and Pikachu, the Eevee glaring at the girl   
for intruding her private property.   
  
Misty didn't seem to notice, and much to Number 1's horror,   
stroked the Eevee's fur, sliding one hand down her back. Barely   
suppressing the instinct to bite back, Number 1 cooperated with the torture   
as long as possible. She hated human contact, and had never been this close   
to a human outside of Team Rocket on a friendly basis before. This was   
simply uncalled for!  
  
"Awww... you're so cute!" The orange-haired girl gushed, still   
stroking Number 1. "Your furs so soft too! You must have had a good   
master!"  
  
Upon hearing these words, the other two humans fell silent.   
  
"Hey." Ash finally spoke up. "Does this Eevee even have a   
trainer?"  
  
'Not a trainer', Number 1 wanted to retort, but wisely held her   
tongue in case the Pikachu heard. She pretended to be oblivious to the   
speech of humans, regarding them with wide innocent eyes. Well, as wide   
and as innocent as she could make them.   
  
The Pikachu prodded the Eevee. "Hey, do you have any trainer we   
can return you to?"  
  
'Well, I can always play the bait game', thought Number 1. She   
sadly hung her head down, looking a dejected. "I did, but he didn't like me   
very much, and abandoned me."  
  
The Pikachu was snagged by the bait. "Oh." It exclaimed, a bit   
shocked and disturbed. "Why?"  
  
Number 1 looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." And she   
kept her head low, watching through sparkling eyes as the Pikachu relayed   
the information to its trainer, who was somehow able to understand mostly   
what it said.   
  
Finally, the boy, Ash, scratched his head. "Gee, that's really such a   
pity." Then, he clapped his hands together. "Oh well, if your other trainer   
was that mean to you, I promise to take great care of you!"  
  
Number 1 felt bile rise to her throat at that comment. 'Liars', she   
thought, remembering painful memories where trainers of the past beat her   
and abused her, treating her even worse than a slave, 'That's what they all   
say'.   
  
"Oh really, Ash?" Misty proclaimed. "How do you know that the   
Eevee wants you? Maybe it wants me instead."  
  
The two began to glare at each other, with daggers shooting out of   
their eyes. Number 1 sighed. These humans were so childish, so immature.   
To avoid any further conflict, she walked over to the boy-trainer Ash,   
rubbing her head against his legs in a sign of affection, although she felt   
none.   
  
Ash was delighted by the gesture, and whooped in glee, doing a   
rather immature dance of celebration for a 16-year-old. "Ha! He chose me!"  
  
Brock chose that moment to interrupt. "Wait a moment! How do   
you know the Eevee's a he?"  
  
Ash blinked. "Uh... I don't."  
  
Number 1 sighed, and, as to give a cue, batted her eyes   
outrageously, in a rather human-feminine manner, trying to give the boy   
some indication.   
  
Misty immediately caught it. "Aww... that's so cute! It's a girl -   
look how she bats her eyes like that!" The orange-haired trainer had hearts   
in her eyes.   
  
Ash scratched his head. "I dunno. Maybe it has sand in its eyes or   
something."  
  
Number 1 gagged, wondering how on earth her true Master could   
be related to a trainer like this.   
  
"No, it's a girl all right." Brock confirmed.   
  
Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Number 1 blinked.   
  
"How do you know." Misty and Ash queried.   
  
"Ahh.. you see the way it holds itself up? It's clearly feminine, that   
very touch, that very manner. Ahh.. just like some girls I'd like to know... "   
Now the older trainer had hearts in his eyes, obviously carried off to his on   
la-la land.   
  
Misty and Ash simply sighed, giving Brock a long-suffering look.   
  
"Anyway, I think you should name her." Misty exclaimed.   
  
Ash blinked. "I never name my pokemon." He protested.   
  
The older girl simply sighed. "But naming a pokemon is so...   
so..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"So?..." Ash prompted.   
  
"...Romantic!"  
  
Ash sweatdropped.   
  
***************************************************  
  
"Shiro!"  
  
"No, Kawaii!"  
  
"That's stupid, it should be Moonbeam!"  
  
Number 1 sighed. This conversation had taken an hour now, the   
two human trainers unable to decide what to name her. She almost wanted   
to write out on the dirt, "I DON'T HAVE A NAME AND AM SIMPLY   
NUMERED BY RANK!!!"   
Of course, she didn't do such a foolish thing, and rather, sat there,   
testing her patience.   
  
"Stop it, you two. This will get us nowhere!" Finally, the older   
trainer interrupted, having more common sense than the others. Number 1   
had analyzed how much more observative the older trainer really was, also   
able to detect some nuances in pokemon body language. She would have to   
keep a close eye on him, just in case. The other two... they were simply lost   
cases.   
  
"Then what do _you _ think, Brock?" Ash finally asked, realizing   
that he had come to no mutual agreement.   
  
Brock thought for a moment. "Hmm... this Eevee appeared, very   
strangely, in the middle of a raging snowstorm. There's many legends about   
mythical beings that appear within snowstorms, each one with a special   
power." The older boy peered into the deep amber eyes of Number 1,   
unnerved a bit by the steel and fierce pride reflected back on them. "This   
Eevee has such strength and determination. Like a conquerer of illusions   
and a bearer of reality. I think she should be called Shiva, after the goddess   
of Ice and shatterer of the world."   
  
Ash and Misty held their breaths.   
  
"Wow..." Was all Ash could say, stunned at the amazing wisdom   
in Brocks voice. Even Number 1 had to admit that she was a bit taken   
aback.  
  
"That's a beautiful name!" Misty gushed. "You must have read a   
lot of legends when you were younger to know so much about those ancient   
gods!"   
  
Brock scratched his head, laughing a bit nervously. "Really? And   
here, I thought I had gotten it off from a video game!"  
  
It wasn't any surprise that a group facefault followed.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Number 1 awoke to a dull sound, pounding in her ear like an   
alarm. Slowly, she stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes just slightly. It   
was still dark outside, and the small fire that the trainers had created had   
done diminished to a few scantiful remains of used coal.   
  
Upon realizing that the beeping was consistent and did not change   
with direction, the Eevee brought a paw up to her ear, touching her hidden   
communications device slightly.   
{Number 1 speaking }  
  
"Glad to see that you're still here." The voice on the other end   
sounded almost relieved.   
  
The Eevee smirked. {You don't need to worry about me, Boss.   
I've taken situations worse than this. This mission is only a child's game.}  
  
"Hnn." Was Giovanni's only reply.   
  
{Is there anything you desire of me to do during this mission?}   
Number 1 prompted, curious to why her Boss would be calling her.   
  
"Nothing much," the leader of Team Rocket admitted. "Just   
checking."  
  
Number 1 mentally snorted. {No need to check.} She cocked her   
head to one side, despite the back that she knew her boss could not see it.   
{Don't you trust me, your Secret Weapon?}  
  
"Of course I do." Was the smooth instant reply, flawless as usual,   
"Otherwise, I wouldn't have sent you."  
  
For a moment, Number 1 could have sworn that the voice sounded   
almost strained, as if hiding some hidden worry. She assumed it was the   
consistent worry of the well-being of his son.  
{Don't worry. Ash is fine. He's a good boy, I think}  
  
Giovanni sighed on the other end. "That's the problem. He's to   
good. The world makes fools out of good, perfect people."  
  
The Eevee had no reply to that, and regarded the silence in   
conversation as a dismissal. Yet, for the rest of the night, she could not   
sleep, her eyes half-glowing in the dark as she lay down, thinking.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I usually update my stories weekly by rotation, but since the feedback was   
so nice, I couldn't resist typing up this chapter a bit earlier! Arigato   
everyone for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
This chapter was a bit boring cause I had to make a reason for them to meet   
and some silly stuff to clear on the way, so that Number 1 will get used to   
being part of the 'group'. Although I'm actually not that big a fan of the   
pokemon anime, I couldn't find anything else to do with her so, voila, the   
plot!  
  
By the way, the name "Shiro" is copyright to Kuro while "Kawaii" is   
actually the name of my lv. 100 Eevee (don't ask). And also, extra credits to   
anyone who can figure out where I got the third name ^.^  
  
Also, thanks again to Myst_Lady for your excellent contribution, and keep   
up your excellent work on False Pretenses! Its coming out great! 


	3. To Dance with Indra

** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I own my laptop, my Eevee beanbag   
plushie, and my life – I think.   
Please at least don't rob me of those pleasures ^_^. Also, I changed the   
conversation that Number 1 has with Giovanni into squiggly brackets   
like these {}-- although they aren't needed in this chapter.  
  
By the way, the lines before the start of each chapter is part of a poem   
by William Blake called "The Tiger". I do not own the rights to this   
poem, surprise surprise ;P**  
  
Fragment 3: To Dance with Indra  
  
********************************  
  
"…On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?…"  
  
******************************  
  
  
Often, when one has had horrible nightmares that never   
surface past the subconscious, they wake up in unexplained emotions of   
panic, guilt, and fear. Number 1 woke with none of these, but only   
because she was too used to getting them.   
  
Those endless nightmares of burning flames and chaotic   
infernos, followed by a brilliant light, were closely recurring dreams,   
often playing a sequence by implicating some hidden truth. Number 1   
was never a big believer of dreams or dream analysis and had, in the   
past, ignored them to a point where they had stopped coming. But now,   
those same nightmares were coming back. And now, Number 1 was….   
Scared? Not really. Just…. Worried…Anxious.  
  
The first thing that Number 1's senses engaged upon   
awakening completely into reality was a strong and quite delicious   
odour of something cooking. Although her stomach threatened to   
gurgle and her mouth salivated a bit, she controlled her reactions with   
every ounce of dignity and restraint. She was a fighter – a soldier; not   
some begging, dependent pokemon who couldn't even forage on his or   
her own.   
  
"Hey Shiva." Brock, the taller trainer who was cooking the   
food, greeted Number 1. "You hungry?" He gestured towards the food,   
some which had been piled already onto plates, in sizzling chunky   
heaps.   
  
Number 1 did not reply, but simply headed towards the mouth   
of the cave, looking up and outside at the now beautiful sky. From her   
angle, she could not see the ground, but she knew it would be still   
coated with a thick layer of glossy white snow. She continued to stare   
outside for a while, lost in her personal thoughts, when suddenly, she   
was covered by a thick heavy weight.   
  
The Pikachu trainer, Ash, looked across from her, one hand   
still rubbing his sleepy eyes, the other on the corner of the blanket he   
had given Number 1, tucking it slightly in. Upon Number 1's startled   
expression, he grinned. "You'll get cold if you stay that close outside   
without anything warm."  
  
Torn between berating herself for not sensing the presence of   
Ash and being shocked at his kindness, she satisfied herself by thinking   
of neither, although often, her paw strayed to tug the blanket closer to   
her body.   
  
After a couple of minutes, the Pikachu bounded towards   
Number 1, his jaws clamped on a tray of pokemon food which he set   
politely beside the Eevee before winking and heading back. Number 1   
blinked. It was as if the entire group was trying so hard to make her feel   
welcome. She felt so… out of place. This was not her style, and   
although she had always been superior to pokemon, her superiority had   
in the most part been isolated. The sense and feeling of welcome, and   
with almost complete strangers, was a new feeling to her. She wasn't   
sure if she liked it.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Number 1 looked scornfully at the trio of humans, who were   
struggling so hard to climb up the waist-deep snow, with much   
difficulty. Again, she thanked the heavens that she was a pokemon –   
and light at that! – who did not have to endure such difficulties. After a   
lifetime's experience with humans, she came to the conclusion that they   
were often clumsy and non-committed creatures, who did not deserve   
any superiority over pokemon. Unless they were the common stupid   
pokemon, that is.   
  
"Is there any shortcut?" Ash whined, after falling face first   
into the snow numerous times, and creating what often seemed like   
strange human-shaped footprints as a result.   
  
Misty cuffed the black-haired boy, creating yet another 'Ash-  
print'. "You're such a wimp Ash!"  
  
Teary eyes followed in suit. "I'm not a wimp!" Ash protested,   
turning to Brock. "You don't think I'm a wimp, do you, Brock?"  
  
While the trio of humans were busy talking – or arguing –   
with themselves, Number 1 surveyed her landscape, taking into account   
the depressions on the seemingly harmless canopy that indicated hidden   
crevasses or other nasty surprises. A lifetime's worth of training often   
endowed upon her such abilities, and she was not going to put them to   
waste. Number 1 huffed. Again, she felt like this entire mission was   
just a worthless task, without any stealth, secrecy, or power involved.   
She might as well just walk up to the trio and confess that she was part   
of Team Rocket and they would probably say "Oh well… that's okay."   
She mentally snorted. Idiots.   
  
"Wah!" Shouted Ash, as he again tumbled headfirst into the   
snow, causing his panicked Pikachu to poke him a few times before he   
shot back up.   
  
Yet, it wasn't Ash's scream that had attracted Number 1's   
attention. A low rumbling sound was working its way in volume, as if a   
strange foreshadowing of some event to happen. As the rumbling grew   
larger and vibrated to the point where even the humans stopped to hear   
it, Number 1 realized what it was. Her eyes widened, and she flew at   
top speed towards Ash and the others.   
  
"AVALANCHE!" Number 1 screamed at the Pikachu,   
watching the electric mouse pokemon's eyes widen before shouting a   
'PIKA PIKA!' at the trainer.   
  
Naturally, Ash didn't catch the message. "What?" He asked,   
utterly confused.   
  
Pikachu tried again. "ITS AN AVALANCHE!"  
  
Ash blinked. "You want more food? Now?"  
  
Of course, the avalanche didn't exactly wait politely for the   
conversation to finish, as it spread its gigantic wings along the top of   
the hill, gliding downwards en masse, much to Number 1's horror. She   
figured that by now, Ash must have realized EXACTLY what Pikachu   
was talking about.   
  
"RUN!" Screamed Brock, heading at warp speed towards the   
bottom of the cliff.   
  
Misty followed right behind, but Ash, the more unfortunate,   
fell again face down into the snow in his sheer blind panic.   
  
"ASH!" Screamed Pikachu, running towards his trainer, only   
to be cut off and grabbed by Misty.   
  
"Its too dangerous, Pikachu!" Misty shouted, as the electric   
mouse pokemon was forced to comply.   
  
Number 1, the furthest away from the avalanche, gritted her   
teeth as Ash fell. So much for the easy part. Immediately, she was off   
in a blast of snow, sprinting towards the fallen trainer. A part of her   
wondered even why she was playing the hero, but that part of her was   
shut off as the immediacy of the situation fell upon her.   
  
Ash had gotten up now, but the gigantic bulk of snow was   
closing in fast on him, and with a limited space to run in, he would be   
caught and dragged under. That is, if he had no help.   
  
Using a Jolteon's agility attack, Number 1 speed towards Ash,   
running on a path parallel to the avalanche. Without a moment's   
hesitation, she jumped, twisting her body in mid air and absorbing   
some of the momentum, which originally had enough force to knock   
even a Onix down (she had tried once). And, with the rest of her   
limited time in mid-air, she aimed carefully, planting her four paws   
squarely onto Ash's back, and causing the trainer to fall face-first into   
the snow while traveling downhill at a good 30 kilometers per hour,   
courtesy of Number 1's boost. Riding Ash's back much like a sled,   
both trainer and pokemon glided towards the bottom, where the   
avalanche was surely able to flatten out.   
  
Unfortunately, the avalanche, being a massive amount of snow   
incapable of coherent thought, was not as benevolent, and upon   
reaching the bottom of the hill, splurged outwards, spraying the entire   
area in a explosion of heavy white snow.   
  
Number 1 tugged hard at the now-unconscious Ash to try and   
get him out of the danger zone, but his body was to heavy, and she was   
reduced to moving only inches at a time. And, it was even too late for   
her to run as a menacing blot of snow flew from the sky and covered   
both pokemon and trainer.   
  
Darkness ensued as the Eevee finally blacked out.  
  
//  
  
A little girl was walking on a moderately crowded street on   
the large pavements downtown. She was no older than six, holding a   
stuffed Jigglypuff doll in one hand while grasping her mom's hand   
with her other tiny fingers. Large, light hazel eyes peered in awe at   
every skyscraper and chrome car that dominated its vision.  
  
A blur of motion passed the little girl's sight, and she twisted   
her golden-brown hair around, catching sight of a nearby pokemon pet   
shop. On the window display was a bundle of frolicking small fox-like   
pokemon. The girl giggled in delight as she watched the cute button-  
eyed pokemon nip playfully at each other's ears or swat at their tails.   
  
"Mommy." The girl tugged at her mother's dress.  
  
The mother turned around to look at the little girl. "Yes,   
honey?"  
  
A chubby index finger pointed to the display window of the   
pet shop. "Can I please please please have a pet pokemon?" She asked,   
her voice begging.  
  
Her mother frowned. "I don't know. Pokemon are hard to   
handle, and you're still so young."  
  
The girl looked at her mother teary eyed. "You said that I   
could have whatever pokemon I saw, as long as it's buyable! I know   
right now that I want this one."  
  
"But don't you want a nice Chicorita or Clefairy?" Her mother   
cajoled, not really wanting to come home from shopping with a   
pokemon.   
  
"No." The girl replied stubbornly, giving a very adult-like   
huff. "I want that pokemon by the window!"  
  
Finally, her mother complied, and the girl squealed in delight   
before choosing a pokemon, one with brown fur the same shade as the   
girl's hair, and beautiful amber eyes.   
  
Her mother watched as the girl cuddled her pokemon in one   
arm. "Does your pokemon have a name, dear?" She asked, smiling at   
the sight of her delighted daughter.   
  
The girl nodded. "Yes! I'll call her… call her…" She   
hesitated, brows furrowed hard in thought. "Umm.. what type of   
pokemon is it anyway?"  
  
"It's an Eevee dear." Her mother acknowledged.   
  
The girl's eyes brightened. "Then I'll call her Eevee!"  
  
"But the pokemon's species name is already Eevee." Her   
mother pointed out.  
  
Light brown eyes looked back in confusion. "What's a   
species?"   
  
"Never mind." Her mother quickly answered, and from that   
day on, the girl and her Eevee (named Eevee) were inseparable.   
  
But nothing is forever…  
  
//  
  
Number 1 woke up, surrounded in darkness. Immediately   
invoking her night sight, she looked around, unable to spot anyone else.   
All that lay around her was a small shallow pocket of space, enveloped   
by snow. And immediately, she realized that she was trapped, stuck in   
this small space with limited air, soon to be buried alive. That is, if she   
really wanted to be.   
  
Coiling her legs together, she gathered her energy into her   
hind legs, letting the muscles tense and prepare for her attack. Then,   
kicking off from the equally snowy ground with as much force as   
possible, she hurtled herself into the small space available, tucking her   
body in so that her back hit with full power the sloping side of the snow   
barrier. However, the snow was stronger than it seemed, having   
hardened over time to become almost an icy wall. Falling back onto the   
ground, Number 1 repeated her ramming technique, hitting the barrier   
again with the same force. This time, the barrier shook a bit, and bits of   
ice and snow started raining down from the top. With a slight snarl,   
Number 1 charged at maximum power towards the barrier, invoking a   
surefire headbutt attack. The barrier stood no chance, and it buckled   
and collapsed with a resonate 'whumph', allowing a small opening for   
the Eevee to crawl through. Number 1 sighed as she squirmed through   
the collapsed heap of ice and snow, pulling her body out and shaking it   
thoroughly to get the bits of snow and ice off her fur.   
  
As her eyes re-adjusted to the glare of the sunlight, the Eevee   
looked around, trying to find anyone, or, at least the trio of trainers she   
was to protect. A blur of yellow caught her sight. Number 1 bristled,   
ready for the offensive, as the yellowish streak came closer, but forced   
herself to relax as she recognized the faint outline of Ash's Pikachu   
heading towards her.   
  
"Whew!" The Pikachu commented, once it had come towards   
hearing range of Number 1. It rested its forepaws against the ground,   
breathing heavily from a long run. "At least you're here! I can't find   
anyone else!"  
  
"You can't find your _trainer _?" The last word Number 1   
said came out contemptuous, and the Pikachu flinched, noticing the   
difference in tone.   
  
"Look, I know you had a problem with your last trainer, but I   
promise you, Ash is nothing like that." The Pikachu promised.   
  
"Really?" Number 1 countered, glaring at the Pikachu. "Well,   
you wouldn't say that if your trainers spent most of their lives so   
absorbed in their greedy selves that you ended up beaten, abused, and   
eventually abandoned."  
  
The Pikachu flinched. "I know I probably can never know   
what you've been through." He whispered quietly. "But if you let me   
understand, maybe I can help you."  
  
The Eevee looked away. "It's already past the point of   
helping." She finally replied. "Maybe the best you can do is realize."  
  
"Realize?" Ash's Pikachu echoed. "What you realize depends   
on what you have experienced."  
  
"If that was the case, then I guess I must enjoy seeking   
abusive trainers." Number 1 retorted. She smiled sardonically at the   
mixed expression on the Pikachu's face. "Now you probably think I'm   
just feeling sorry for myself, but I've gone past that. What, are you   
disgusted at me? Angry that I would be so disillusioned and   
dishonourable to your perfect life?"  
  
And yet, the Pikachu shook his head. "No. I just feel a sense   
of pity. I feel sorry that you have never been able to experience life past   
pain. Not everything is built on anger and revenge."  
  
Number 1 shook her head. Didn't this pokemon idealist get   
her idea? "Forget it. You might think everything is so beautiful and   
pretty and nice, but deep down, you're just doing that to cover for the   
fact that life is one ugly scar. It's ugly, nasty, and it bites at you. And   
when they come to deceive you and alter your reality to the worst, the   
best thing you can do is bite back." She huffed in a very dismissive   
manner. "If that's all I can get from life, than so be it."  
  
What the Pikachu replied with was such a quiet comment that   
Number 1 dismissed it as a lapse of silence. Although, she did hear the   
world "affection" somewhere within those lines.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Pikachu laughed as he ran through the snow, scattering a flock   
of startled Pidgey, and playfully shooting sparks of electricity at the   
harried bird pokemon, although intentionally missing. The electric   
mouse pokemon then turned towards the evolution pokemon.   
  
"Hey, you wanna race?" Pikachu asked, all eagerness in its   
voice.   
  
Number 1 sniffed disdainfully. "Idiot. I don't want to race. I'm   
not a naive cub, okay?"  
  
Immediately, the Pikachu quieted down. "Hey, you should   
lighten up, you know. Your whole life isn't a mission!"  
  
Number 1 froze at that comment. It was like the Pikachu had   
struck a nerve. But he what he had said was so true, it couldn't be   
denied. After she had joined Team Rocket, her life had been just a   
mission. But, it had also been the most successful and prominent part of   
her life, jutting out like a landmark. "Maybe I want it to be that way,"   
She finally responded, ending the conversation by breaking eye contact.   
  
But the Pikachu wasn't finished. "Why?" He asked. "What   
makes your life so… purposeful?" To the Eevee's obvious displeasure,   
Pikachu hopped beside Number 1. "I don't believe in living your life   
just to be a tool or fulfill a purpose. You should live to the best that you   
want and if your life doesn't offer much, take other choices to make it   
happen. That's what makes everything so different and special."  
  
"Ironic for you to say." Number 1 remarked, "Considering that   
you life your life as a slave to that human trainer."  
  
Electricity sparkled angrily around the Pikachu's cheeks. "I'm   
not his slave! I'm his best friend!"  
  
"Sure, whatever." The Eevee dismissed. "That's what they all   
say. They've all been brainwashed."  
  
The Pikachu's fur was literally bristling now. "You can   
comment all you want about life, but to think that way and make biased   
judgments about other people is just… stupid!"  
  
"Oh really?" Number 1 challenged, eyes glinting with   
suppressed anger. "And I suppose my trainers were all just perfect, and   
that I was simply being too biased! Oh yes, I'm sure its fine to beat   
your pokemon now and then, and why not exert your control over them   
in the process? Now look who's been brainwashed." She leered,   
contemptuous of the Pikachu.   
  
If it were possible, the Pikachu's cheeks would have flushed a   
deeper shade of red. Rage was working into the electric mouse   
pokemon's temper. "You take that back!" He shouted, absolutely   
flustered.   
  
Number 1 smirked. "Make me."  
  
With an angry growl, the Pikachu charged at Number 1, years   
of experience as a pokemon champion and added bonus of electric-type   
speed giving it a lightning-fast agility. In a blur of motion, the Pikachu   
swiped at Number 1, faster than the normal eye could follow.  
  
But Number 1 was faster. The Eevee might have looked   
relaxed and off guard, but that was only a facade of deception. Her very   
status was based on deception, her, being stronger than she looked and   
smarter than she seemed.   
Number 1 kept her smirk as the saw the shock spread through   
the Pikachu's face as it stumbled and collapsed onto the ground.   
  
"Electric type Pikachu." Number 1 chanted, remembering   
from her training exercises. "Strong in speed and has a good special   
attack but highly poor in defense." The Eevee sauntered over to the   
fallen Pikachu, still keeping her sneer. "Your moves and intentions   
were absolutely predicable. I didn't even have to do anything because   
your muscles betrayed every single action."  
  
The Pikachu glared back. "How can you be so cold and   
calculating about everything?" His quavering voice shook with   
suppressed passion. "You think I even care if I won or not? I don't care   
because _I_ don't believe that the world is just black and white! There   
are colours to this world!"  
  
"Not this conversation again." Number 1 sniffed, dismissing   
the Pikachu's comments. "Like I said, your colours are not my   
colours."  
  
Pikachu shouted in frustration, and leapt with renewed anger   
to swipe at Number 1 again, although missing yet another time and   
getting rewarded by a heavy blow to his chest. The electric mouse   
pokemon fell like a lump of coal.   
  
"Give up?" Despite her words, she knew that the Pikachu was   
clearly not ready to finish the battle, seeing that his muscles were still   
tense and coiled.   
  
Again and again the Pikachu launched itself, but each time,   
Number 1 was ready to deflect the blow.   
  
"What happened to your special attacks? Can't activate them   
without your trainer?" Number 1 mocked, grinding the words in.   
  
Wearily clambering up, the Pikachu shook his head. "I only   
wanted to teach you a lesson, not hurt you." He spat some grime from   
his mouth, wiping his dirty face with his paws. "Looks like you'll never   
learn anyway."  
  
Much to the Pikachu's surprise, Number 1 laughed. And she   
continued chuckling, her voice rising in tones of clear, and somewhat   
sardonic, laughter. "I can't believe you went through all that just to   
_teach _ me something. That's absolutely noble of you, just like your   
character. It's a pity that my life doesn't have room for noble people   
like you."  
  
"But can it make room?" Pikachu asked softly.   
  
Number 1 opened her mouth to say something, when she fully   
realized just what the Pikachu was hinting at.   
"You want to be part of my life?" The Eevee asked dubiously,   
wondering if it was some type of trick.   
  
Pikachu nodded. "Yes, as a friend."  
  
Number 1 thought about that for a moment. "A… friend." She   
paused, and strangely enough, regarded the Pikachu almost shyly, as if   
she had been offered the rarest status in the world. To her, the concept   
of friendship was completely foreign, as such a thought was entirely   
revolutionary and new. And it was true – no pokemon or human   
outside of Team Rocket had ever suggested this.   
"I think I'd… like that." When Number 1 would reflect back   
on this scene, she wouldn't completely understand why she had said   
that.   
  
The Pikachu seemed startled at the suddenness of the answer,   
but then broke into a real smile. "I'm glad." Then, he dusted his dirty   
body off, wiping the grime from his lustrous yellow fur. "Hey, let's   
start all over again." He brought a paw out, in a very humane manner.   
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Wondering how to answer this exchange, Number 1 finally   
brought a paw to seal the hand (or paw) shake. "Its…. nice to meet you   
too, then." She replied, playing the smooth politician. Then, breaking   
the guise, she cocked her head to one side. "Do you have a name, or is   
it too secret for me to know about?"  
  
The Pikachu just laughed, scratching his head with   
embarrassment. "Nah. Call me Pikachu."  
  
"Just Pikachu?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Okay."   
  
And it seemed that perhaps, just perhaps, the duo had reached   
some compromise, and the beginnings of possibly a friendship.   
  
*************************************  
  
I've decided to put previews up for the next chapters, since I now know   
the grand layout of things ^^… Arigato to those who reviewed, and   
look, no talking to Giovanni in funny brackets this chapter!  
(Image of Giovanni sitting in his room screaming at the screen with a   
'mute' sign printed overhead.)  
  
That's all for now! BTW, I can't decide between either a Sneasel or   
Scisor for the upcoming Number 2 (he plays an important role). Please   
help me choose by voting for either. Arigato! 


	4. the Blessings of Ramuh

Wow! Chapter 4 up! Thanks for such positive reviews people (I'll list   
more at the bottom), and from the votes, I guess we'll go with Sneasel   
^^. But, I warn you, Number 2's role is not quite what you think…  
  
Usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I also don't own Sailor   
Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Digimon, YuGiOh!, CardCaptor Sakura,   
Evangelion, Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi   
Muyo!…  
  
Eevee Muse: You can shut up now. Its not nice to bore people before the   
story has actually started.   
  
By the way, any // means a flashback dream sequence (same with the   
previous chapters)  
  
*********************************  
  
"…And what shoulder, and what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?…"  
  
********************************  
  
Context 4: The Blessings of Ramuh  
  
//  
  
The girl wiped her sweaty hands on her palms. She had   
completely overdone herself now. Perhaps it was her childhood   
arrogance that had lead her here, or perhaps her pride at stake. Yet,   
whatever it was, she found herself losing a pokemon match. Badly.   
  
"Rrraticate!" The opponent's large rat pokemon launched itself   
yet another time at her Eevee, knocking the smaller inexperienced   
pokemon a good distance, adding to the collection of cuts and scrapes   
that plagued the normally glossy brown coat of fur.   
  
To her credit, Eevee whimpered, struggling to get up, legs   
shakily supporting a weary body.   
  
"Finish it off, Raticate!" The other trainer commanded, a good   
five years older than the little girl. "Use Hyper fang!"  
  
The fact that Raticate naturally had an excellent offensive   
attack did not help, as the Eevee screamed in agony, taking the pain the   
rat pokemon inflicted with full impact. With a final shudder, the small   
evolution pokemon collapsed, unable to fight.   
  
"Eevee!" The girl, shocked and hurt, rushed towards the poor   
tattered creature, tears brimming in concern.   
  
"Idiot." The older trainer commented, his crimson eyes   
emotionless. "You should have known that your Eevee wasn't ready to   
battle yet. Pride leads only to ignorance." He smiled, although not the   
typically friendly smile. "I think you need a lesson."  
  
The girl watched in shock, biting back a scream as the Raticate   
bit deep into the tip of her Eevee's ear, ripping off a chunk of flesh from   
the tip with its incisors. The Eevee responded by recoiling in agony,   
shocked eyes locking on the retreating form of the Raticate while her   
own ear bled, the ruby-red liquid warmly trickling down one side of her   
face.   
  
"Next time, I won't be so nice." Was the boy's only comment   
as he walked off, pokeball in hand, strutting purposefully away.   
  
And she, the girl who watched her pokemon suffer so, picked   
her small pokemon gently up, using her handkerchief to wrap her   
beloved pokemon's ear, while sobbing quietly. She stroked one hand   
through her pokemon's tattered mane, watching her tears drip and create   
dark droplets on the sleek brown fur.   
"Never again." She promised, holding her pokemon tight while   
trying to reassure Eevee's sniffling mews of pain, "Never again…"  
  
If only….  
  
//  
  
Something was tugging, although at this stage, Number 1's   
senses were still a bit too dull to distinguish between dream and reality.   
Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately issued a warning snarl,   
even before her vision had adjusted to the surroundings.   
  
Pikachu jumped back in fear. "Whoah, remind me not to wake   
you up in the mornings." He joked, paws held up non-threateningly.   
  
Number 1, after realizing where she was, sighed, dropping the   
snarl. "It would be nice next time if you warned me in advance." She   
finally snapped irritably.  
  
"How should I know?" Pikachu retorted. "How else am I   
supposed to wake you up?"  
  
Number 1 looked outside from their little shelter, an impromptu   
of rocks and brittle ice in the shape of a tent. "If you haven't noticed, its   
still dark outside. Normally, I wake up on time and before anyone else."  
  
Pikachu snorted, obviously remembering the incident from   
yesterday morning. Then, his expression became serious. "I'm really   
concerned about Ash. I think we really lost him."  
  
Number 1 cocked a head at Pikachu questioningly. "How do   
you even know that Ash has survived the avalanche?"  
  
Pikachu winced under the directness of those words.   
Obviously, Number 1 had never had time to practice on tact. "Before I   
met up with you, I saw three pairs of human footprints, going this   
direction." Here, the electric mouse pokemon pointed eastwards.   
"Unfortunately, it was still snowing at that time, and the footprints were   
wiped out by the fresh snow."  
  
Number 1 shook her head. "We've been heading east now for   
more than half a day. Don't you think that we'd at least see some signal   
of their arrival here, if they had continued this way?"  
  
Pikachu looked back at the Eevee with worried eyes. "That's   
what I'm afraid of. I've lost Ash so many times, that each time, I'm   
afraid its going to be that time when I, when I-" He faltered, unable to   
say the words.   
  
"When you lose him for good." Number 1 finished, not   
noticing, or just ignoring, the sad expression on the Pikachu's face.   
"Eventually, everything will disappear." She whispered in a hushed   
tone, although more to herself than anyone else.   
  
Pikachu shook his head. "But I won't think that way. I know   
that Ash is fine, and better off than the two of us. I'm sure that we'll find   
him and the others in the next city."  
  
"Maybe." Frankly, the Eevee was dubious even of her own   
comment.   
  
*************************  
  
"So, you had any other friends before?" The Pikachu was again   
trying to make conversation with Number 1, although most of the   
questions were unsuccessful to drearily unpleasant. It seemed that the   
Eevee's life was centered entirely on reward and punishment that it hurt,   
badly.   
  
Number 1 shrugged. "Like I said, I don't remember much. I do   
remember hanging around with some other pokemon, but we were more   
like… associates than friends."  
  
That seemed to pique the Pikachu's curiousity. "What did you   
do with those other pokemon?" He finally asked, "You don't seem to me   
as the social type."  
  
"Oh, when you're on the streets alone, you tend to meet all   
sorts of pokemon," Number 1 lied, not really wanting to part with her   
information on Team Rocket.   
  
"So, no friendly stuff?" The Pikachu asked, still curiously.   
  
The Eevee shook her head. "None of that. Not unless you count   
this incident where a certain…. Acquaintance of mine seemed to   
develop a great fascination for my ears, often using them as boxing   
targets." Well, that much was true, as Number 8 had always been   
somewhat of a teaser and joker.  
  
The Pikachu winced, and then looked back. "Is that why one of   
your ears is shorter than the other?" He joked, pointedly referring to the   
inch long chunk of flesh missing from Number 1's left ear tip.   
  
Number 1 responded by shrugging indifferently. "Does it really   
matter?"  
  
"I guess to you it doesn't. But to me, it means a lot." Pikachu   
sniffed. Then, upon noting the Eevee's confused expression, puffed his   
chest out in an exaggerated fashion. "Of course, it's not everyday that   
you get to meet a pokemon with my beauty and charm. And bestowed   
with such gifts, it's no wonder that I should deserve-"  
  
Pikachu never finished the sentence as a snowball hit him flat   
on the face.   
  
******************************  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"   
  
A voice rang out in the bleak snowy landscape, startling the   
troupe of pokemon. Unlike most travelers on the frozen terrain, these   
pokemon looked neither miserable or half-starving, but rather, neat and   
organized. Like a small army or specialized combat troupe. And they   
were.   
  
The leader in charge, a beautiful sleek black pokemon sporting   
deadly curved claws, jerked his head in surprise. The expression of   
shock soon changed to one of suppressed glee. The hookpaw pokemon   
smirked, bringing a claw to touch a small device on his ear, no larger   
than a button.   
  
{Boss, we've closed in on Number 1 and the Pikachu's current   
location.} Came his voice, one that spoke through a translator   
commonly associated with only one particular Boss. Number 2 had been   
sent to spy on Team Rocket's Secret Weapon, given only a small group   
of his own to work with.  
  
"Good." Was the response. "In the meantime, give me a   
summary on Number 1's previous actions, Number 2."  
  
Number 2, a Sneasel, smiled, and not a nice one either. As he   
relayed the events to his comrades, his mind was only formed on one   
thought.   
  
Revenge.   
  
*******************************************  
Pikachu huffed heavily, collapsing on the snow with a heavy   
sigh. "Geez, either the cold is getting to me or we've been walking way   
too long." He finally concluded, gulping in huge breaths of air.   
  
Number 1 couldn't help but chuckle. She brought a soggy paw   
up to her mouth, licking off some of the dirt and grime. "Neither." She   
replied in her best neutral and disdainful tone. "You're just too fat."  
  
The Pikachu's eyes flashed with emotion, although they were   
more from mischief than anger. "Are you trying to mock me– the   
greatest of all pokemon?" The electric mouse pokemon also tried his   
best to play the insulted and indignant.  
  
"Oh." Number 1's tone was equally smooth. "I'm not _trying _   
to insult you. I am."  
  
Upon hearing this, Pikachu pounced again with the remainder   
of his energy, landing squarely on top of Number 1, had the Eevee not   
reacted by pushing her hind legs out, throwing the Pikachu over her head   
and into another pile of snow.   
  
The Pikachu squealed in dismay, shaking off stray strands of   
the icy substance. "No fair! You cheated."  
  
"Really?" Number 1 smugly replied. "Good. For a moment   
there, I thought I was lying so low as to play fair."  
  
Both pokemon had a good laugh at that, although it soon   
became subdued. Pikachu sighed a bit, picking himself up, despite his   
claims that he couldn't move an inch.   
  
"You know, this has been more fun than I thought." Pikachu   
exclaimed, although his voice was sad. "But it's still not the same   
without Ash."  
  
Number 1 tried to understand. She tried to think of an instance   
when she too was in the same position, so loyal and trusting a creature   
that she would sacrifice anything for those she loved. Those were old   
days, gone like vague whispers and memories, leaving only shadows.   
She remembered nothing. Only… Giovanni. But she was loyal to him,   
wasn't she?   
  
"I understand." Number 1 answered softly, visualizing the   
image of her smiling Boss. Vaguely, she wondered if she was carrying a   
bit too far in her mission. But everything seemed out of joint these days,   
as thoughts of her past brought only a stark reminder of her once hollow   
life. The life that Pikachu promised showed proof and a longing she   
didn't know she had. The life that Giovanni forced was one of   
customary habit that she had known nothing else. Yet, to betray her Boss   
just for a simple moment of pleasure?   
Number 1 shook her head. She couldn't do that. She owed him   
so much, and losing her own pleasure for his was the least she could do   
in gratitude.   
  
Just because she thought so didn't mean that all her questions   
had been answered. She still had too many thoughts left unanswered.   
Way too many.   
  
***********************************  
  
He growled angrily. How dare that… that… pokemon _bitch _   
sleep so happily and soundly while he froze and shivered just because of   
her. There she lay, envisioned with wonderful dreams while he could   
only sulk in the night and watch. Then again, the night was his domain,   
his deep crimson eyes piercing the dark, eyes that hated and viewed the   
world with an envious mistrust.   
  
Number 2 never truly could figure out why he hated Number 1   
so much. Perhaps it was because, as his name implied, he was only   
second rank. Perhaps it was his hatred in the Eevee's personality, or the   
jealousy that rang between him, Number 1, and the Boss's favours. But a   
deeper, darker part of himself knew it was more than that. The Sneasel   
did not hate for petty things like that. No, the hate rang deeper than even   
he himself could follow, clearly from a past forgotten. And it was   
because of this hidden unknown factor that he hated even more, to the   
point of absolute revenge. To destroy. To make her suffer. Because he   
suffered.   
  
And, despite the pitch-darkness of the night, his claws gleamed   
with an unnatural radiance.   
  
************************************  
  
Number 1 woke up to the rise of the sun, even earlier than she   
had previously promised. Something had set her heart at unease, at she   
woke with not the satisfied strength of a good sleep, but a troubled one   
of half-dreams she couldn't remember. It was beginning to haunt her,   
although she would never admit of being scared. No, fear was an   
emotion unfamiliar to her.   
  
In a reactive reflex, Number 1 brought a paw to her ear, trying   
vainly to locate something that had long disappeared. After the incident   
with the avalanche, she had lost her communications device, and knew   
that her absence of report to her Boss would only result in consequence.   
And, with the added bonus of deliberately not returning to Headquarters   
even after breaking communications, she had created a complete Team-  
Rocket law taboo.   
  
Pikachu twitched in his sleep, muttering something about a   
Meowth. For a moment, Number 1 looked at the sleeping pokemon,   
watching his breath rise and fall slowly with such a gentle nature.   
Uncertain at first, she brought a paw up to the electric mouse pokemon,   
caressing its bright yellow fur. This Pikachu had taught her so many   
things, the only companion she had had in quite a while. He reminded   
her of the innocence she had lost, and as Number 1 continued to stroke   
his fur, she wondered if she would ever return to that innocence.   
  
The Eevee looked at her paws, which were oddly an ochre red   
hue, despite her golden-brown fur. They were only red because of those   
who she had killed under her hands, each one leaving a spot of crimson   
that wouldn't leave, staining and stealing a part of her soul. If pokemon   
had a soul.   
  
But why kill? Number 1 sighed. Why kill indeed? Was it   
because she had to prove her worth, prove her power to the others?   
Many a potential pokemon had died at her hands, killed in combat or   
simply an execution of punishment. The scar running down her forepaw   
was a hefty reminder of the last duel she fought, challenging the   
previous Number 1 for position. Of course, she had won, and was only   
able to proclaim the victory after mangling the opponent's body into   
nothing more than a corpse. The Boss, Giovanni, often delighted in such   
events, watching with a hidden pleasure as the pokemon fought to tear   
each other throats apart, matching blow with blow, challenge with   
challenge. He saw the entire system of ranking and duels as a gigantic   
game, one that provided both pleasure and proof in status. However,   
Number 1 had stayed in top position for nearly two years now, proving   
to be the longest ruling streak any pokemon had ever served in that   
position. She knew that many of the others jealously plotted behind her   
back, but she was too clever for them, for why else would she be   
Number 1?  
  
And now…. Now… it seemed so foreign. She should be home,   
waiting for her next mission, fighting and watching her claws long for   
fresh flesh and tissue. Yet, memories were only memories, and the   
future unpredictable. She would survive. That was all that mattered.   
  
*********************************  
  
"PIKACHUUUUU!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, his   
very expression one of frenzied panic. It had already been two days, and   
there was not even a sign of Pikachu, or Shiva.   
  
Misty sighed. "It's no use Ash. There's no chance we can find   
them here."  
  
"I don't care!"Ash glared at the orange-haired girl. "I know that   
he's still alive!"   
  
Anger flared in Misty's eyes. "It's not like I don't care either,   
but there's nothing we can do right now! Our best bet is to head towards   
the next city and plot from there. And unless you want to die freezing, I   
suggest that you come with us."  
  
Ash opened his mouth to retort when Brock interrupted him.   
"Please, Ash. Fighting won't help. We are all worried about them, but   
wandering blindly around just looking for them isn't going to help."  
  
Finally, Ash sighed, his damp wet hair clinging a bit to his face.   
"Fine. Let's go." He muttered, rather dejectedly.   
  
Misty looked worriedly at Ash, her face showing concern.   
"Ash, I'm really sorry…" She brought a hand to the boy's shoulder,   
trying to comfort him.   
  
For a moment, Ash stiffened under the touch, but then relaxed.   
And shakily, he smiled, knowing that Misty and Brock were trying their   
best. "Thanks, both of you."  
  
"Now, why don't we head our way to the next city?" Brock   
said, taking his map out from his bag. Suddenly, the older boy let out a   
gasp, almost dropping the map.   
  
Ash and Misty turned towards Brock, and watched with wide   
eyes as Brock slowly turned towards crude letters painted out in blood-  
red, splayed over the map:  
  
~wE kNow wHEre yoUr PiKAchU iS. GiVe uS thE EeVEe Or   
WaTCh YouR PiKAchU DIE~  
  
The trio stood, unsure of what to say next.   
  
"Why do you think they want Shiva?" Ash asked, obviously   
disliking who had ever written the threatening message.   
  
Brock frowned. "What I don't like is how close these people   
are to us. I mean, if they can steal our map without us noticing, and   
know enough about our weaknesses, then they could do a lot worse."  
  
Misty shuddered. "I'd hate to think that they have Pikachu. Or   
even worse, what they'd do to him."  
  
"Then I've got to find Shiva." Ash's eyes glistened in   
determination.   
  
"You're not going to turn her in, are you?" Misty's voice was   
one of shock.   
  
Ash shook his head. "But someone's gonna have to warn her.   
And think of a way to rescue Pikachu."  
  
As the trio walked off, dark red eyes flashed under the shadows   
of a snowbank close to the trio, as pearly white claws glistened   
momentarily with something like lust.   
  
************************************  
  
Giovanni sat on his chair, fidgeting just slightly. He couldn't   
understand why his faithful Number 1 hadn't even returned to him,   
especially when he had tried getting in contact with her so many times.   
Could it be…? Could Number 1 really have betrayed him, gone with   
his… son… on some fool's adventure? He mentally snorted at such a   
thought, wondering if he would see the Eevee's face on the next   
pokemon championship.   
  
And yet, his eyes narrowed. He knew that Number 1 was   
smarter than that, in fact, too smart for her own good. That was why she   
had risen to power when the others only fell. Giovanni sighed a bit.   
Number 1 had always been the rank of his most perfected and capable   
pokemon, although WHAT pokemon stayed at the rank of Number 1   
depended on its capability. This current Number 1 was no less than a   
pokemon prodigy, with a special skill that stuck out like a mountain   
above molehills. Besides her added physical attributes and prowess,   
Number 1, the Eevee, had strategy. She could see strategy through the   
most unlikely situations, and predict with amazing accuracy only by   
looking. But now, now he feared her. He was afraid she would get out of   
hand, no longer loyal. Even worse if she ever figured out that…   
  
… Giovanni shook his head. No. No one would ever know that.   
Only a select team of scientists and him, the mastermind behind it all,   
knew. And unless he wished to part with his secret information, it would   
always remain a secret. Enclosed within the pokemon created from that   
very secret.   
  
Finally, the Team Rocket boss came to a conclusion, sighing a   
bit in regret as he pressed a button, calling to contact Number 2.   
  
  
*************************************  
  
"STOP IT!"   
  
Number 1's voice rang in the middle of the night, echoing   
through the silent shadowed landscape like a piercing siren.   
  
The Pikachu jolted from his slumber, eyes staring wide in   
fright. Immediately, his eyes fell on the twitching form of Number 1,   
who was shivering slightly, body huddled tightly together in tension and   
fear. Hesitant at first, the electric mouse pokemon gently poked the   
Eevee, hoping for some sort of reaction. Nothing happened. Pikachu   
frowned. This was rare, since the evolution pokemon usually snapped at   
the sound of every twig, her keen senses in tune with even the most   
minute difference.   
  
Number 1 continued to shiver uncontrollably, her face half   
buried in her downy mane, eyes furrowed in distress. Her entirely body   
glistened with sweat, reflecting off the moonlight of the sky and making   
her fur seem almost a luminescent dull gold.   
  
Pikachu sighed. He knew that nightmares were one thing, but   
nightmares so real where they almost became living were another.   
Something in the past must have traumatized Number 1, to the point   
where she, although impassive during conscious hours, emitted her fears   
and screamed aloud in her unconscious. For the past two nights, he had   
woken to Number 1's whimpers, realizing that the Eevee found comfort   
only when he gently stroked her back, soothing her quietly with   
comforting murmurs.   
  
And so, the Pikachu did so, running one paw slowly down her   
right flank, reveling in the soft brown fur, so smooth and coarse at the   
same time. Briefly, he looked at her face, outlined in night sky.   
Although her compelling amber eyes were still closed, the blessings of   
sleep also brought a look of innocence to her face, one that he had   
yearned to see the Eevee wear during her times awake. And now, asleep,   
she looked like a pokemon goddess, a radiant angel locked in the coils of   
self-doubt and fear. Sighing, Pikachu wished more than ever that he   
could simply magically recover her. But such a wish would only come   
true from a long process of rehabilitation, as he would have to gradually   
change her perception, and let the poor once-battered pokemon live the   
life she deserved.   
  
Looking once more at the face of Number 1, whose closed eyes   
had now eased from their furrowed position to resume a look of calm   
innocence, he wondered if she had ever experienced any emotion past   
her obsession for a duty and a purpose. Gently, remembering all those   
love movies and dating experiences he had watched Ash go though, he   
brought his face slowly down to the Eevee's, sighing a bit as he felt her   
warm breath. With a start, Pikachu jumped backwards, wondering what   
on earth he was doing. Was he… in love with the Eevee?  
  
Pikachu frowned. Pokemon of different species usually didn't   
fall in love with each other, but it had not been her physical appearance   
that had attracted him in the first place. No, it was some genuine spirit   
that the Eevee had, revealed only in moments where she expressed her   
rare delight and emotion past materialistic desires, in when he saw the   
real her. The real Shiva (ironically, he didn't know her real name) lay   
not in the tough, mean appearance of an Eevee who mocked the world   
sadistically, but rather, a contented , humble pokemon which saw the   
world through renewed eyes and hoped with a fervent trust. This was the   
Eevee he loved.   
  
Yet… he had only known Shiva for three days, each day better   
than the next, but not enough. No, he definitely did not know enough   
about this strange fallen angel. But, he vowed that one-day, in the near   
future, he would find out. And he would help her, release her from her   
fall to let her once again fly on the wings of freedom. With the spirit of   
freedom and hope.   
  
*********************************  
  
It gets a bit sappy at the end, but I find that all things that are related to   
love are sappy. That's cause I have no love in my life (sob sob). That's   
okay ^_^… I still have my imaginary characters…   
  
Also, I've got a challenge question for you: "What is the Leviathan and   
what does the Tiger represent?" Inferences could be drawn with   
characters' names and the whole nine yards. E-mail me at   
chibizoo@hotmail.com with your answer (or guess at the answer), and if   
it's right, I'll include any character you want (even made-up ones!) into   
the next chapters as a reward. Also, if it's a crossover character you   
want, I only know ones from the anime on my list at the beginning…   
although the creativity involved will be of my doing. The contest will   
hold until chapter 6. Till then… good luck!  
  
Next time:   
  
- Number 1 receives more dreams. Do they mean more that they   
seem?  
- Why does Number 2 want revenge so badly?   
- Pikachu and Number 1 find Ash again… but not before a little   
mishap…  
  
Arigato to those constant loyal reviewers! I'll list your names next time,  
'kay? 


	5. The Rage of Bahamut

****Yay! I'm back again, after resting a bit from my little month   
out… ara.. sorry (sweatdrops) I was kinda caught up on other stuff …   
oh by the way, I'd like to thank Pikajenn, Morbane, and Barb the   
Java Master for reviewing. Also thanks to "Chris Bradford" (dunno   
your pen name) for informing me that I had somehow messed up re-  
posting chapter two ^^()..   
  
Extra comments go to:  
  
Misty Mew: @_@… Sorry to hear about your computer problem   
…don't worry.. I'll be posting very slowly these days. Ack.. writer's   
block…  
  
LightSneasel: I have to say, you must be the most observative   
reviewer I've met so far: you're catching on to certain scenes which I   
haven't even written -_-;;;.  
  
Myst-Lady: Yeah.. hmm… I started the YGO/SM crossover, but then   
I decided on more YGO stuff than the latter. You doing a CCS/SM   
crossover? Good luck! ^.~  
  
  
*************************************  
  
"…And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? And what dread feet?…"  
  
**********************************  
  
Context 5: The Rage of Bahamut  
  
//  
  
"Wartortle, bubblebeam attack!"  
The girl smirked. Her opponent had been quite smart,   
choosing a moderately offensive attack against her defense-weak   
pokemon, but it wasn't enough. By far, it wasn't enough. That boy   
might think that he had power and experience, but she had something   
else. She had strategy.   
  
"Eevee, use your swift attack to burst those bubbles!" She   
commanded, her voice deceivingly neutral.   
  
With a fond look at her mistress, the Eevee complied, body   
tense and completely focused. Upon command , the small evolution   
pokemon released a stream of stars, sharp five-pointed bursts of   
energy that latched onto the bubbled and popped the offensive watery   
membrane with ease. Both attacks clashed and fell harmlessly against   
one another.   
  
Her opponent immediately changed tactics. "Wartortle,   
skull bash attack!"  
  
And she only sighed in exasperation. Skull bash was an   
attack that took two turns, and although quite damaging, was not   
worth the wait. There was an extra amount of weight and physical   
grandeur that a pokemon needed into order to make the attack worth   
its wait. And a four-foot Wartortle definitely didn't have that added   
bonus. Sensing and predicting the outcome of the battle using only   
the strategy planned in her mind, she made her move.   
  
"Eevee, toxic attack!"  
  
Her opponent watched in an almost disgusted awe as the   
seemingly button-cute pokemon unleashed its toxic attack, covering   
his water-based pokemon with a slick purple liquid. He grimaced,   
knowing that he'd have to act fast to avoid the lingering effects of   
poison.   
  
"Now, Wartortle, attack with skull bash!"  
  
The turtle pokemon did so, lowering its head and charging   
like a bull towards its target. It was fast.   
  
But her reaction was faster. "Eevee, detect the attack!"  
  
And with deliberate ease, the small evolution pokemon   
dodged the attack, watching as the Wartortle missed and fell clumsily   
head over heels as it tried to turn and attack the dodging pokemon.   
  
"Wartortle!" Her opponent cried, glaring angrily at the girl.   
"Don't let them stop you. Try another skull bash attack!"  
  
The girl simply smirked. That idiot had given her two turns   
to work with again. Now, it was time to put her planned strategy into   
action. "Eevee, defend with your reflect attack!"   
  
Unbeknownst to her opponent, every single time the   
Wartortle took a turn, whether successful or not, it was taking twice   
the damage from toxic.   
  
//  
  
Number 1 woke up to feel a heavy weight slumped over her   
back. At first, she thought that she was back at her headquarters, in   
her compound cell, with the large metal chain tied around her waist.   
Yet, the weight on her now was not cold or suppressing but rather…   
soft, and it was _breathing_. The Eevee jumped to her feet in a flash,   
shaking the offending bulk of her back with a violent heave. Much to   
her surprise, a sleeping Pikachu went flying across the snow,   
impacting with an offending tree a few meters away. Number 1   
winced at her reflex. When Pikachu woke up, it wasn't going to be   
very good.   
  
Needless to say, when Pikachu DID wake up after such an   
impact, he wasn't in a very good mood…  
  
****************************************  
  
"Four nights."   
  
The Pikachu sighed, holding his paw up for emphasis. "Four   
whole nights without any sign of Ash."   
  
Number 1 sniffed a bit. "You can't say we didn't try."  
  
Pikachu merely shook his head. "If we didn't try, its   
because we haven't tried hard enough. You don't seem like a quitter   
to me."  
  
"I'm not." The Eevee's eyes flashed angrily. "I never quit   
any mission, at any cost!" The moment Number 1 said those words,   
she regretted them. She had quit. And weighing upon her, like an   
invisible manacle was the punishment of her betrayal. If Team   
Rocket every found her again, she would have to do a lot of   
explaining first. Even as she pondered on whether or not she was   
ever going to find Team Rocket, a deeper disturbance kept her from   
her reason. What if she didn't want to be part of Team Rocket any   
longer?  
  
"Then are we going or not?" The Pikachu crossed his arms   
angrily, rather impatient.   
  
For once, Number 1 was the submissive, not even bothering   
to retort back. She had too much on her mind. "Sure."  
  
***********************  
  
{Sure.}  
  
Number 2 listened to his Boss's message with deceptively   
calm eyes, his agitation perceivable through their depths of burning   
red. Oblivious to the Sneasel's thoughts, Giovanni kept on speaking,   
unaware perhaps at that moment, but definitely not oblivious.   
  
Signaling his group to continue the trek, the Sneasel ran   
across strange eight-holed footprints, four of each similar yet   
different in shape. The hookpaw pokemon lowered his face to the   
ground, sniffing the footprints and hiding a smile as he realized that   
the scent was still fresh.   
  
"Soon," He whispered, ominous foreboding prevalent in his   
dark chuckled. "Very soon."  
  
After all, Sneasels were meant to be predatorial pokemon.   
  
*****************************  
  
Number 1 was listening to the electric mouse pokemon's   
explanations about life. Apparently, his trainer was even stupider   
than she had thought, or just simply happy-go-lucky.   
  
"Then there was this time last year when Ash decided that   
we should throw a pool party. Of course, it would have been great,   
had he not put detergent instead of chlorine into the water." Pikachu   
chuckled as he remembered the tale. "Of course, Ash had never set   
up a pool before, and let's just say that Misty wasn't too happy   
afterwards about what he had done to her pool."  
  
The Eevee cocked her head to one side, questioning. "So…   
Ash and Misty are almost like a pair?"  
  
"I really don't know." Here, Pikachu sighed, his voice   
weary and exasperated, as if he had had this conversation with   
himself more times than one. "Sometimes, they seem almost like   
they're together, but it always breaks apart. It's such a pity too – they   
really are an item, even if they argue a lot."  
  
Number 1 shook her head. "I really don't understand your   
'love'. It seems like some silly human emotion to me. If love makes   
you weak, then we're better off without it." However, this aspect of   
Ash actually being cautious about something (especially love)   
slightly changed the Eevee's perception about the trainer, for the   
better. She was beginning to think of Ash as nothing but naïve.   
  
"Yes, Ash is very naïve." Pikachu exclaimed, and Number 1   
jumped in shock, wondering dubiously whether Pikachu really could   
read minds or wasn't as simple as he looked. Little did she know that   
Pikachu had just said that out of the blue. "Yet, the reason that Ash   
doesn't want to be closer romantically to anyone is that… well…"   
  
"Does love need a reason?" Number 1 scoffed, disliking the   
conversation. "That's his decision and it should stay that way."  
  
"Everything needs a reason." Pikachu reflected. "Whether   
it's a good one or bad, there is always a consequence that comes   
from an action. You see, about a few years ago, Ash did fall in love."   
The electric mouse pokemon sighed. "Of course, I hadn't really   
understood was human love was, until I saw Ash so… happy. It   
really was something else."  
  
Number 1 tried to think back to whether she had ever seen   
any Team Rocket member in love, yet aside from the scientists and   
elite members that she worked with, the Eevee really had never   
encountered such an emotion as "love".   
  
"She – I mean the girl Ash loved – was really nice too,   
smart and an excellent pokemon trainer; if not as good as Ash   
himself." Pikachu continued, caught up his own story.   
  
"Well, if Ash loved her so much, why isn't she with them?"   
Number 1 remarked, her voice smartly stinging. Even as the Eevee   
said it, she already had a feeling of why.  
  
Pikachu bowed his head sadly, voice lowering. "She did   
travel with Ash and our group for a while, and got along really well   
with everyone else. Then, one day, she just… disappeared." The   
electric mouse pokemon closed his eyes. "Never came back. Ash   
searched for her for a whole year, and we cleared the entire Johto and   
Kanto regions just to look. If it weren't for the support of Misty and   
Brock, I don't think he would have made it past the loss."  
  
Number 1 wanted to retort back, to comment 'pathetic'. And   
yet, a lump was piling on her throat as she realized that she didn't   
have the heart to say so. Yet, why? Why did she care about the   
childish romantic interests of others?   
  
  
  
"Aww. Having a little romantic reunion, are we now?"   
  
A voice rang along the snowy banks, dark and almost lazily   
drawling.   
  
Number 1 immediately snapped into awareness, shifting   
into a firm battle stance and glancing around warily. Beside her,   
Pikachu shuffled cautiously as he looked around, face anxious and   
surprised.   
  
Dark red eyes like pools of molten lava glowed from the   
shadows. Number 1 blinked as the shadows of trees and bushes   
around her seemed to separate themselves into smaller pieces, each   
one with their own pair of glowing orbs. Her expression remained   
firm and unyielding as a ring of vicious pokemon surrounded her and   
Pikachu, her jaw set in a half-snarl.   
  
Number 1 looked flicked her ears, listening for an exit   
where the paws didn't trod so surely on the snowy banks. No such   
luck. For a moment, she was confused at why a group of such   
different pokemon species would join together just to attack Pikachu   
and herself. And then, it dawned upon her.   
  
"Why are you here?" Number 1 yelled at the shadowy   
outlines of the pokemon, made harder to see against the dusky night   
sky. "I thought I was doing this mission alone."  
  
"Mission?" The same voice sneered. "What mission?   
Looked more like a vacation to me."  
  
Number 1 growled angrily, unaware of the growing   
confusion on the Pikachu's face. "You're welcome to take my place,   
if you think it's so easy."  
  
Without warning, a black blur shot by the Eevee, landing   
right in front of the evolution pokemon with a speed even she   
couldn't rival.   
  
Number 1 ignored the cut that suddenly stung from the side   
of her head, brimming with freshly seeping blood.   
  
"Oh, how long I've been waiting to hear those words."   
There he stood, a challenger among his minions, black lithe shaped   
framed with long unnaturally sharp claws. "Yes, I will take your   
place. All of it."  
  
Number 1 took a step back, not in fear but surprise. Her   
eyes narrowed. "Are you challenging me, Number 2?" She   
demanded, remembering the face the Sneasel as a somewhat-faithful   
co-worker from the past. Turmoil rang in her mind. So, it had all   
come to this. Only deception – yes, when she too had played in the   
game of deceiving, it was only natural for it to come back to her.   
  
Number 2 simply grinned, not a pleasant smile. "What was   
that? I believe I heard the wrong name. You may call _me_ Number   
1."  
  
The Eevee snarled. "You'll have to get through me first, and   
I'll be damned if I let you."  
  
Number 2 simply continued smirking. "Then damn you."  
  
Patience had never been Number 1's greatest assists, and   
with a furious cry, she leapt, eyes blind with rage and anger. That   
proved to be a costly mistake, as suddenly, the Sneasel seemed to   
disappear from where it last stood. Before the Eevee could even   
blink, Number 2 had swiped its claws against the soft underside of   
Number 1's stomach. Only a sudden and momentary reaction created   
from years of training saved the evolution pokemon. She twisted to   
one side, wincing as the sharp blade-like claws buried deeply into her   
flank, drawing a dark red ooze.   
  
Just when she had thought she recovered, the hookpaw   
pokemon rammed her side, catching the Eevee off guard and off   
balance, again exposing her soft belly as she fell onto her back.   
Number 1 hastily rolled over, watching with barely contained fear as   
suddenly, claws seemed to sprout from where she had been lying.   
  
Amber eyes watched the Sneasel move, looking for a   
strategy. Her mind raced for a plan, but Number 2 was just to fast.   
Normally, the Sneasel species weren't that fast of a pokemon – the   
trait being an asset of electric types only -, but Number 2 was   
proving to be a sore exception. Every single time a plan had built in   
her mind, it was quickly forgotten as Number 1 clumsily dodged   
each blow, backing up pace by pace in a frantic effort to not be   
impaled. With no strategy and sheer blind panic at her side,   
she felt herself taking unnecessary blows, eyes fogging over with   
exhaustion. Vaguely, she wondered where Pikachu was and if he   
would ever survive. Not if the Sneasel defeated her and took the   
position as Number 1.   
  
Number 1 began to contemplate on why she so wanted to   
keep her position so badly. Did it _really_ mean anything? It all   
came down to reputation, didn't it? She had always wanted to be the   
most favourable, the best there ever was. When it came down to   
those words, what she had yearned in her life the most was attention.   
Like a child yearning for their comfort toy, the Eevee drew attention   
into her web of need.   
  
And now… even that didn't matter.   
  
//  
  
"Sandslash, fury swipes attack!"  
  
Sandslashes weren't usually fast pokemon. Note the word,   
'usually'. Her mind raced as she fought for a plan, watching her   
Eevee get beaten up and pummeled sorely. Again, she was going to   
lose to the same trainer, and again, her Eevee would suffer the price.   
She had fought this time for revenge, revenge against what he had   
done to her Eevee the first time, but it was proving only to be another   
bitter lesson. It was only a matter of time before Eevee would faint.   
  
She shook her head. She couldn't give up now – not when   
her pokemon needed her the most. No, she would fight until the bitter   
end.   
  
But what attack would work? What attack would be   
effective and fast against such a startlingly agile opponent? It seemed   
that every turn the sandslash attacked, its speed and power only   
increased. And then she realized it, mentally slapping herself for her   
idiocy.   
  
"Eevee, use your…"  
  
//  
  
Number 1's eyes snapped back into reality as the Sneasel   
charged at her, his blurry form suddenly moving in slow motion. She   
whispered one word, an attack she had long forgotten in exchange for   
more powerful moves. But, now she felt the need returning, the   
significance of the attack re-playing in her mind.   
  
"Detect."  
  
Everything seemed to slow down into individual snapshots   
as Number 2's claws swept in a brilliant flashing arc past the Eevee,   
the Sneasel's face contorting in slow motion as it twisted its body   
backwards to shear off seconds from the momentum of its missed   
attack.   
  
He was fast, but now, Number 1 was prepared. She struck   
immediately, clamping hard jaws down on the soft flesh of the   
Sneasel's splayed belly, drawing blood that leaked slightly from the   
black-violet fur. The Eevee tasted it a bit, the Umbreon-genes in her   
body lustily yearning for more.   
  
The Sneasel snarled, lunging angrily at Number 1, anger and   
rage filling its eyes. But rage only blinds the opponent, and now,   
Number 1 could see clearly. Otherwise, why would she be Number   
1?  
  
A series of fury swipes whistled against the air as they   
arched and struck, some hitting the Eevee rather carelessly while   
most missed. True, Number 2 was still unnaturally fast, but Number   
1 had her trump card. And yet – was it really worth using? Number   
1's mind raced over the possibilities, guilt prevailing within her   
newly discovered conscience. Use it, but at what price?  
  
Unfortunately, the Sneasel took advantage of this slight   
hesitation, and faster than Number 1 could reconsider and regret, the   
hook-paw pokemon had her pinned to the ground. His heavier weight   
forced her into submission as he lay on top of the evolution   
pokemon, one set of lethal claws pressed against her neck. One   
move, and it was over.   
  
Number 1 breathed in shallow gasps, barely daring to bat an   
eye at her opponent, who sneered as he bathed in his new-found   
power.   
  
"Foolish." He muttered. "Never fight with your heart. Power   
only rests in power itself, as ambition fuels this power. Without   
ambition, you are useless." He continued to grin, baring his fangs as   
the claw pressed down harder, drawing a blood from the neck, which   
stained the edges of the claws a dull pink sheen. "Here I am, one step   
away from victory, and yet, I am still not satisfied."  
  
Number 1 glared, eyes cold and indifferent. Even to the   
death, she would beg for no mercy or pity from this… _thing_.   
"Selfish." She spat, voice venomous. "That's what you are and will   
always stay. So selfish and full of pride that you never see the power   
in others."  
  
A jarring pain stung across on cheek as the Sneasel clacked   
its claws against the side of her head, in a painful cuffing blow. He   
laughed, ruthlessly, enjoying the power he held. "Yes. Power. That   
world sounds like a million praises to my ear, filling me with   
fathomless energy. If selfishness and desire will help me gain   
victory, then I welcome them with open arms."  
  
"A robot." Number 1 murmured, eyes defiant. "They've   
made you into a _machine_, where your life is so simple and   
programmed, they don't have to worry about anything else. Oh no,   
they are simply engaging you in a task you _like_ because you have   
never experienced otherwise. How can you hate the rainbow when   
you've never seen its end?"  
  
"Shut up!" Number 2 roared, drawing more blood and   
making Number 1 choke. "You're the fool, I'm afraid. Even the Boss   
has abandoned you now, as he purposely made it clear that he had   
_no_ use for you, and that I was to get rid of you once and for all."   
The Sneasel laughed, harshly. "Don't you get it now? The Boss was   
_using_ you, giving you this useless mission to distract you from   
realizing. Until it was too late!"  
  
A strange coldness was sweeping over the Eevee, bringing   
with it an indifferent rage rare in even the most temperamental of   
pokemon. And now, the rage brought with it the full onslaught of   
potential.   
  
Number 1 growled, the ear-splitting roar penetrating the   
numbest recesses of her mind, filling it with anguish. A sound that   
the dying heart whispers to the soul, breaking the soul into a million   
fragments as it alters with the realized truth. A fact that her mind   
whispered more than once but her soul refused to believe. She had   
been betrayed.   
  
At first, Number 1 thought that she should be relieved, but   
then realized that she was, rather, disappointed. With a powerful   
heave of her hind legs that no Eevee could have made possible,   
Number 1 shoved the Sneasel cleanly over her head, watching as the   
hookpaw pokemon fell into a massive pit of snow.   
  
Her eyes glared, a fiery golden-brown as she watched, and   
analyzed, forever calm and composed, despite her throbbing   
emotions.   
  
From the snowbank burst the Sneasel, an equal   
astonishment and rage filling its dark-red eyes as it realized the   
sudden escape. It brandished its claws, making another close sweep   
against the Eevee, only to be countered by a rough shove by the   
Evolution pokemon at knee level, knocking Number 2 off balance.   
Both pokemon were at each other's throats, tearing chunks of skin   
and pieces of flesh, spitting certain parts of fur out of their blood-  
stained teeth as they sought for more.   
  
Finally, the broke out of their impact, circling each other,   
eyes hungrily analyzing. Number 1 had devised a plan by now. She   
knew she was going to win. Because her strategy never failed. Never.   
  
Number 2 attacked, claws predictably brandished as it raced   
with lightning-fast speed. But it wasn't an electric pokemon, oh no –   
Sneasels were half-ice and dark. Half-ice, you see.   
  
Instead of the customary ducking and dodging, the Eevee   
stood, proud and defiant as she watched the Sneasel charge, claws   
coming down towards her impassive face. And then, the moment   
came.   
  
Number 1 shifted.   
  
It took only a split second for the change to react, her body   
enlarging slightly, while her fur toughened and stiffened to a   
multitude of jutting points, sharpened like needles against her skin.   
Her now-deep yellow body scrunched into a tight ball, the spiky fur   
bristling like a barrier against the attack.   
  
Number 2 reacted, but too late. Already, the momentum of   
gravity was carrying him downwards from his leap and charge,   
sealing the Sneasel's doom as he realized that although he might   
possibly impale Number 1 with his claws, he too would be impaled   
by the million points of spiky fur. With a dismal cry, the Sneasel fell,   
dropping like a stone towards its target.   
  
But Number 1 had only done that as a distraction. As much   
as she wanted the Sneasel dead, she also valued her own life. The   
plan to alter the Sneasel's branch of logical thinking was only to bide   
her some more time. And now, she released an electrically-powered   
attack, watching as her Thunder attack scattered and spread across   
the still air, streaking into a million flashing points of light,   
reverberating and resonating with a crackling reception.   
  
The electricity hit the Sneasel upon impact, causing the   
hookpaw pokemon's body to involuntarily jerk and writhe as sparks   
streaked across its skin, sending flashes of dancing white light. His   
flesh began to burn, with a rather acrid smell, and his mouth parted   
sideways, revealing a tongue to paralyzed to speak. Finally, the   
torture was over, and the Sneasel dropped like a sac of rocks to the   
ground, too stricken to rise again.   
  
Number 1 looked at the Sneasel with a contemptuous face,   
watching as his fur still steamed and burned from the attack, and   
decided that she would rather not deal with him. Shifting back from   
the Jolteon-form into her original form, the evolution pokemon made   
her way back to Pikachu, unaware of the crowd of pokemon, which   
parted at her path.   
  
"Let's go, Pikachu." Number 1 said, holding her nose into   
the air rather disdainfully.   
  
The Pikachu, suddenly released by a pair of hasty paws,   
complied, eyes blinking rather owlishly at such a fantastic battle. He   
opened his mouth to say something but found no nerve to do so.   
Something was bothering his mnd, but he couldn't put a focus to it   
just yet.   
  
What the Pikachu failed to miss was a flash of lightning-fast   
black fur, a pair of glistening claws aimed at his body.   
  
And he could only stare in awe as suddenly, Number 1's   
neat little claws had punched a hole through the same black furred   
chest, her eyes gleaming darkly at the dying face of her opponent.   
  
"Nice try." Number 1 whispered, to the one-feathered ear of   
the Sneasel. "But this time, I win." And then, her paw pulled back   
from the mass of flesh and bone, Number 2's dying body slushing   
noisily as bits of muscle and tissue fell out of alignment, sticking out   
from the newly created hole. Blood began to gush out of the hole   
deeply, in sudden bursts that slowed down and eventually diminished   
to a gradual trickle of crimson liquid.   
  
The Sneasel's eyes stared forever at its opponent, dull dark-  
red pupils shining dully, reflected only by the glittering snow. A deep   
stain was spreading across the virgin white ground, leaving with it   
the tainted memories of yesterday. And the Sneasel lay on the   
ground, claws never to find a mark in an opponent again.   
  
Number 1 watched as the assembly of pokemon regarded   
her with a hushed whisper, disappearing suddenly into shadows   
clearly seen.   
  
The Eevee turned to her sole companion. "Number 2 always   
acted a bit too rashly. She tried to lighten the atmosphere, but her   
voice sounded strained even to herself. The blood-stained paw was   
far from dry, and oozed few spots onto the show, leaving a tainted   
mark. "I think I've had my fill of today."  
  
Together, the Pikachu and Eevee walked away from the   
scene in silence.   
  
They walked for quite a while, neither one daring to talk for   
fear of the other, when suddenly, the Pikachu's ears perked in   
astonishment, a familiar light returning back into his eyes.   
  
At Number 1's questioning glance, the Pikachu revealed   
wide eyes of astonishment. "I think I heard Ash!"  
  
Any other comments were resolved by a mad dash of feet as   
they raced across the endless snow.  
  
******************************************  
  
End notes:  
  
Zzzzz…….. nothing to say… how about – sorry for the   
delay? Yeah… I'm really sorry. *falls back asleep*  
  
Next time:   
- Number 1's story gets just a little more complicated, courtesy of   
her previous battle  
Zoo dodges flames from Sneasel fans 


	6. The Faces of Asura

Usual Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon. I own.. uh… Yu-Gi-Oh!   
^.~ Of course!   
  
Eevee muse: A-HEM….  
  
-_-;;; okay.. I don't own anything, not even my life… *sniffles*  
  
Eevee muse: You're right, you don't ^-^.   
  
// reminder – this is a flashback/dream //  
  
**************************************  
  
"…What the hammer? What the chain,  
In what furnace was thy brain?…"  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Faces of Asura  
  
//  
  
This was it. Just between her and that single opponent, her   
heart thumping in her chest with a million rapid flutters. She felt   
queasy and restrained at the same time, pushing a lock of shoulder-  
length golden-brown hair away from her face, glaring at the battlefield   
laid out in front of her.   
  
Her opponent this time was an average-looking man, wearing   
a rather formal and expensive red suit, face clean and tidy, hair trim   
and slick. His pokemon was a Beedrill, a common bug pokemon,   
although rare in both its skill and expertise.   
  
"Twin needle." The challenger called out, voice calm and   
demanding. With a reflex as fast as quicksilver, the Beedrill attacked,   
pointing its stingers at her pokemon.   
  
Which happened at the moment to be, of course, her Eevee.   
  
She cringed as she watched her poor evolution pokemon take   
the brunt of the attack, sweating nervously as the Eevee was   
pummeled again and again by the continuous onslaught of deadly   
stingers, seeming to multiply with their speed.   
  
Fighting Gym Leaders were never easy, and this was no   
exception to the case. She wiped some sweat from her brow, eyes   
furrowing in concentration as she desperately sought for a strategy.   
  
"Eevee, mud slap!" She shouted, knowing that the ground   
attack, although not wonderfully effective against flying pokemon,   
would at least bide her more time.   
  
The opponent only chuckled at her evasive maneuver,   
doubling his Beedrill's attack rate with a focus energy.   
  
Now, she really needed to think. Obviously, a physical attack   
against a barrage of needles wasn't the greatest plan, and her Eevee   
was too slow to execute any powerful move without taking too much   
damage from the Beedrill. So… what to do? What was the weakness   
of all offensive, fast, pokemon?  
  
… Their defense.   
  
Of course, that was easier said than done. She needed a fast   
attack, to stun the Beedrill for at least a moment. And, just like before,   
the opportunity presented itself.   
  
"All right Eevee, use a quick attack!"   
  
The Eevee responded as fast as possible, though not fast   
enough to suffer a few blows before she carried out the command.   
Ignoring the stings rewarded in the process of her attack, the Eevee   
gave a flying leap towards her opponent, ramming the Beedrill in the   
air.   
  
The girl smiled as she saw the Beedrill fly backwards upon   
impact, knowing that without the firm support of the ground, the   
flying bug pokemon was going to suffer delay consequences with   
every impact.   
  
The Beedrill was now flung a good ten meters before it could   
stop the brunt of the attack, which gave the girl just as much time as   
she needed. She smirked, calling her Eevee as she heard the opponent   
give out an attack command. Too bad it was too late for him.   
  
"Eevee, finish it off – body slam attack!"  
  
Perhaps it was just luck, or perhaps it was because she had   
trained her Eevee a lot, but whatever the case was, this particular body   
slam did the job, finishing the Beedrill off. Personally, she knew it   
was because her Eevee had the better momentum, using the force of   
the ground to push off from its attack into the air, unlike the Beedrill,   
which had to fly in thin air using its own wings as a source of   
momentum.   
  
The Beedrill landed painfully upon the ground with a   
gigantic thump, clearly the defeated.   
  
And her opponent stared at her in shock as he summoned the   
next pokemon.   
  
But now, she was prepared. She could handle anything… //  
  
"Wakey wakey, Shiva."   
  
A strange masculine voice called out to her, piercing the   
recesses of her sleep. With less than a blink and a yawn, Number 1   
awoke, taking a few seconds to familiarize herself with her   
surroundings. Currently, she was sleeping in a makeshift tent until the   
forest canopy, with the company of Pikachu and a few other humans.   
  
She turned to face whoever had disturbed her sleep, voicing   
her distaste in a single glare.   
  
Ash only laughed good-naturedly. "Geez, you don't have to   
be so angry. I was just fooling around."  
  
If she could talk to Ash, she would, but since this was not the   
case, Number 1 simply replied by continuing to glare at him until he   
backed away. Only until the black-haired trainer left did the Eevee   
pick herself up from her bed of pine needles, shaking her fur to rid the   
loose debris. As the dirt and pine needles went flying in all directions,   
a few squawks of protest were heard.   
  
"Watch where you're aiming!" Pikachu called out grumpily,   
having been hit on the nose with a stray flying pebble once lodged in   
the Eevee's coat.   
  
Number 1 shrugged. "I wasn't aiming." She replied, voice   
aloof, although mentally laughing at the glowering Pikachu, who was   
now cradling his sore nose. It had been two days since she re-joined   
the group, and each day proved not to be a difficult task but an   
experience, full of strange joys and delights she could only imagine.   
Amazingly enough, the group got along very well with her, even the   
humans understanding that her aloof personality was only an act to   
hide her true compromising nature. Pikachu had been cooperative   
enough, but ever since he found his trainer, he had been closer to Ash   
and further from the Eevee, sometimes leaving the evolution pokemon   
by herself. Most of the time though, the group wouldn't allow her to   
be alone, which she often found annoying when she sought solitude to   
ponder or reflect on her thoughts. Number 1 knew they were just   
trying to be kind, making and effort for her to feel as welcome as   
possible in their group. She appreciated their efforts, and yet, her heart   
felt like it belonged elsewhere.   
  
The Eevee sighed. Living a life full of battles and near-death   
experiences had gave her a passion for the wild and unexpected. This   
tame life was almost too much for her to bear, each day a mild copy of   
the other, drab and unexciting.   
  
The group of human trainers and pokemon now were headed   
towards Goldenrod city, Ash wanting to take the Railway Express   
back to his hometown to visit Professor Oak, and, of course, his   
mother. The trio of humans had compromised to reach Goldenrod by   
nightfall, which was already proving to be a difficult task, since the   
entire radius of the city seemed to be plagued with eager trainers.   
  
Number 1 never fought but simply watched, analyzing the   
tactics of both trainer and pokemon, often sneering in disdain over   
their sloppy moves and careless actions. Obviously, they fought only   
for leisure, not survival. But now - and the Eevee thought of this with   
a pang in her heart - that didn't really matter. Giovanni, her "boss"   
wanted her dead, and she would rather kiss the late Number 2 than go   
back to the Team Rocket Headquarters.   
  
"Noctowl, use a psybeam attack!" Ash commanded, currently   
engaged in yet another pokemon battle.   
  
Number 1 watched as the opponent's Gloom went flying   
head over heels under the psychic-based attack, having a weakness   
against both flying and psychic attacks. The Eevee had seen Ash battle   
so many times, that it was predictable in which attacks the trainer   
would use. That's what happened when one analyzed a person too   
much. But simply said, Ash, although a brilliant and sometimes clever   
trainer, was just a bit too… predictable.   
  
'Now Ash is going to get Noctowl to Fly and avoid the   
poisonpowder.' Number 1 thought to herself, watching the Gloom   
release a cloud of toxic spores.   
  
"Noctowl, Fly high and avoid the poisonpowder!" Ash   
shouted almost right afterwards, not to the Eevee's surprise.   
  
The Gloom, surprised by the evasive maneuver, took a step   
back to rethink its moves, allowing the Noctowl time to fly high and   
gain enough speed, ramming the hapless grass pokemon with its hard   
beak.   
  
To its credit, the grass pokemon was quite resiliate, using its   
sweet scent attack to dull Noctowl's perception.   
  
'Ash will try and overwhelm the move with a psybeam   
attack,' the Eevee thought, still watching.   
  
"Noctowl! Finish it with another psybeam!" Ash shouted, the   
owl pokemon releasing a brilliant burst of multicolour light that   
overtook the Gloom's own attack.   
  
'That should be enough to make the Gloom KO'ed.' The   
Eevee finally concluded.   
  
And, the Gloom, as resilient as it was, was not strong enough   
to bear the attack, collapsing in a flurry of petals.   
  
The opponent scowled, sending out her last pokemon. "I   
choose Azumarril!"  
  
'Ash is now going to send out Pikachu.'  
  
~BE SURPRISED NOW~  
  
Ash laughed. "In that case, I send out Pikachu!"  
  
'*GASP!*'  
  
*******************************************  
  
By the time the sun had finally set its face down in the   
western frontier, the trio had managed to walk about half their desired   
distance. That meant another night camping in the forests, although   
the Eevee didn't mind.   
  
The camp tents were set up with a few grumbles and groans,   
a cute Vulpix lighting up the campfire with a small burst of flame. The   
dinner was of the same mediocre flavour, Number 1 enjoying the   
attention as both Ash and Misty argued over whose turn it was to   
bring her food, both wanting either to talk to her of pet her. It ended   
up being Pikachu as the small electric mouse pokemon ambled to her   
secluded area, carrying a bowl of some odd stew.   
  
"Brock wanted you to have some." Pikachu told Number 1,   
watching as the Eevee accepted the food without a word. The electric   
mouse pokemon cocked his head to one side. "You know, you've   
been awfully quiet. Something in your mind."  
  
"Lots." Number 1 responded, shifting her position so she   
could take a sip of the hot broth. It was warm to the taste and tickled   
her belly, her taste buds savouring the flavour. "Too much in so little   
time."  
  
"Then, I won't ask you about your personal business."   
Pikachu responded, although his eyes said otherwise, glistening with   
curiousity.   
  
The Eevee and the Pikachu continued to sit for some while in   
silence when finally, the electric mouse pokemon broke the barrier.   
  
"Ummm… your soup's getting cold." The Pikachu said,   
noting that the Eevee hadn't touched it after the first sip and   
wondering nervously if she didn't like it.   
  
To the Pikachu's surprise, Number 1 grinned.   
  
"And why does this worry you?" She teased, noting that   
Pikachu himself did not have a bowl.   
  
A furious blush spread over the Pikachu's face, although   
Number 1 did not understand such emotions and took it for   
indignance. "I-" Pikachu began, before shutting his mouth. "Never   
mind." He finished rather lamely.   
  
Not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings, Number 1 took   
another sip, before wondering afterwards why she even cared about   
feelings. Because unlike the others, she was not a machine. She was a   
living, independent creature, and damn Team Rocket, she would   
_live_ as a living, independent creature.   
  
The Eevee offered her bowl to the Pikachu. "Its still warm."   
She said, pointing a paw at the barely-touched broth. "You should try   
some. After all, you've told me more than once how good Brock's   
cooking was."  
  
"Its okay." The Pikachu replied. "I- I'm not really hungry."   
Of course, his stomach had other intentions, deliberately protesting   
with a gigantic growl that shook the forest canopy.   
  
Number 1 stared. "Not… hungry?" She repeated wryly.   
  
A few seconds was all it took before the electric mouse   
pokemon dived on the food, voraciously consuming it until all that   
was left on the bowl was a tongue licking its smooth edge.   
  
The Eevee chuckled, a warmth growing over her heart as she   
watched the Pikachu's actions, rather fondly. 'I'm glad to have   
someone like Pikachu who really cares for me', she thought,   
remembering her disillusioned past. 'And unlike the others, I _know_   
he cares.'  
  
She wanted to ask herself 'why' or doubt herself, and yet, a   
force more powerful than simple denial allowed her to see he   
Pikachu's heart and recognize it for what it was.   
  
Some people would call it love, but Number 1 called it   
intuition, because she failed to recognize it any other way.   
  
**************************************  
  
The Eevee awoke early in the morning, to find a hump of a   
Pikachu sprawled out beside her. This time, she didn't protest, but slid   
until the pokemon's grasp gently, not wanting to disturb the other.  
  
Making her way back into the tents of the camp, Number 1   
looked around, enjoying the crisp early morning breeze and the   
constant scent of pine needles and damp grass. Birds murmured   
quietly in their sleep, their warbling melody sometimes interrupted by   
the plunk of water or the rustle of leaves against the wind. All this, she   
enjoyed with a light heart, once again grateful to have been brought   
out of her darkness, to appreciate this new light. Yet, if she was so   
happy, why was her heart so restless? Why was she not… truly   
satisfied?  
  
Upon arriving near the tents, Number 1 was surprised to see   
someone else up, sitting by one of the logs by the fire, holding a   
square object in one hand, vacantly staring at it. Ashes from the dying   
flames sparkled and died away as a warm breeze ruffled this person's   
ebony hair, allowing it, hatless, to dance against the wind.   
  
The Eevee trodded towards the trainer, looking up at his face   
curiously. She had never seen Ash in such a dismal, pondering mood,   
and was somehow compelled to comfort him, or at least understand   
why he was up so early in the morning.   
  
Ash gave another sigh before he noticed the Eevee.   
  
"Oh!" The Pikachu trainer stated, jumping back in surprise   
and almost loosing his balance on the log. "I didn't notice you were up   
yet, Shiva."  
  
Number 1 acknowledged her "new name" and gave a small   
"Ee!" in response. She allowed Ash to pick her up, this time not   
protesting as a clumsy hand stroked her fur, fingers buried in her soft   
mane.   
  
Ash continued to fiddle with this square object with the other   
hand. Upon closer inspection, Number 1noticed that it contained a lot   
of pictures, some of them with familiar faces, and others simply   
strange designs. The black-haired trainer laughed at the Eevee's   
confused expression.   
  
"It's called a wallet." Ash explained, showing Number 1 the   
object. "It stores money, which you use to buy stuff with, and also   
pictures."  
  
Number 1 looked at the pictures, many of them containing   
his smiling face and a Pikachu, although just as many had a picture of   
a girl beside him, smiling and laughing with a pleasant expression.   
  
Ash noticed where Number 1's gaze traveled to. "Oh, her."   
He smiled, although it was a pain-filled smile full of longing. "I met   
her a long time ago, in a pokemon match." He slouched backwards   
against the log, eyes lost in remembrance. "Of course, I lost to her   
badly, but we became really good friends."  
  
Number 1 continued to listen, not wanting to disturb the   
wistful dreams of the black-haired pokemon trainer. Looking closer at   
the picture of the smiling girl, she could see that the girl was another   
pokemon trainer, with golden-brown hair just at her shoulders, and   
sparkling, amber eyes not unlike the Eevee's own.   
  
"You know." Ash said, looking down at the Eevee. "In many   
ways, you kinda remind me of her. Not how you act, but more of what   
you are. You see, she also had an Eevee, which was her favourite   
pokemon. Ironic that after she… disappeared, you came to me."  
  
Ash fumbled with the wallet, revealing another picture of the   
same girl, this time holding an Eevee in one hand, although a younger   
and less rough looking Eevee than Number 1.   
  
"She was always so sweet, and kind. Really soft, but tough   
enough not to get hurt of pick the wrong crowd." Continued Ash's   
voice in story-flashback mode, "Not only that, but she was a great   
trainer. In fact, the only person able to defeat all the Kanto Gym   
Leaders on the first try. Every time I begged her to a match, she totally   
creamed me." Ash laughed nervously at that statement. "But I never   
gave up, because in my eyes, I wanted to prove my worth to her, to   
show her that I-"  
  
At that moment, Ash stopped talking, as if realizing for the   
first time that he was actually talking to someone. He blushed, rather   
cutely.   
  
"Yeah." Ash finished suddenly. "Those were the good old   
times." His voice became slightly strained, still as far-off and distant.   
"But I guess, even the best dream must end. Eventually, everything   
moved on, even after she disappeared."  
  
Number 1 started in surprise as she felt something wet drop   
on her head, followed by several consecutive others. The Eevee   
looked up, to see Ash wiping a layer of tears from his eyes.   
  
"You must think I'm a big baby." Ash told the Eevee,   
"Seeing me cry like this."  
  
Number 1 shook her head. Frankly, she was grateful that this   
trainer had enough heart to tell her this, and even more that he treated   
her just like a human, neither condescending nor superior.   
  
"You know." Ash murmured, wiping the last of his tears   
away. "I shouldn't be sad, cause I have such good friends and   
everything. But, even the happiest person must cry sometime. You   
might think people are silly and foolish, and sometimes very   
absentminded, but a lot of them are just trying to cover up something   
that hurts inside of them. That's their way of defending themselves   
against the world."  
  
The Eevee nodded, not knowing how to respond.   
  
Ash laughed at the Eevee's acknowledgment. "You're really   
smart. Like Lydia. She was really smart. Heck, she was so smart, that   
sometimes, I could have sworn she could read my mind, always   
predicting what I was to say or even my strategy in battle. She always   
said I was too predictable." Here, Ash pouted. "You don't think I'm   
predicable do you?"  
  
Number 1 only chuckled, giving Ash a "You have no clue…"   
look.   
  
Ash immediately recognized the look, shoving the Eevee   
away in mock disgust. "Really! The whole world's against me! I   
swear!"  
  
Of course, the Eevee wouldn't allow Ash to feel sorry for   
himself, and responded with the most reasonable action. That is, she   
took off with his wallet clamped in one jaw, eyes sparkling as she saw   
Ash jump up in surprise.  
  
"Hey! Give me back my wallet!!"   
  
Needless to say, the Eevee was _much_ faster than Ash's   
desperate, flailing hands.   
  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry that this chapter was shorter, but I got absorbed in some other   
stuff. I'm on a mission to finish this fic before my birthday, which   
means that you should only expect two more chapters until the end.   
  
A virtual chocolate bar to anyone who has figured out the puzzle in   
this story. I've laid enough clues down to make it really obvious, but   
if you haven't, you'll whack yourself when you read the next chapter   
and say "oh! It all makes sense!" (I hope).   
  
Thanks again Kuro-kuro-kun, and anyone else reading this. I really   
enjoyed reading your long reviews and realizing that there are some   
really analytical and intelligent people out there ^.~ 


End file.
